Unsung
by chibidark angel
Summary: it’s like this: rei and kai like each other, but kai’s being his usual meany self, so rei’s getting all upset, but he vows to get to know kai, it’s just hard cause kai keeps ignoring him! kai/rei, max/tyson.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unsung

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: well, I'm not too sure of a summary, but basically, it's like this: rei and kai like each other, but kai's being his usual meany self, so rei's getting all upset, but he vows to get to know kai, it's just hard cause kai keeps ignoring him! 

Warning: em, there is shonen-ai, yaoi, I will probably do a lemon, there will definitely be lime and fluff! Oh, but before that, there will be some angst, but not a lot! Cause I don't really like that, sooo there you go! And there will be Mariah bashing, cause I seriously can't stand that girl!

A/N: hidee-ho! Yeah, this is my first beyblade fic, I'm starting ANOTHER one, not good, but this got stuck in my head after I heard the Vanessa carlton song 'unsung' which is what this fic is named after, cause I am reeeaaallllyyyy crap at titles! ^_^V 

Disclaimer: (author hold up big flash cards for funky trunky)

Funky *bored* chibi here doesn't own anything at all, please don't sue!  *whispers* cause she isn't smart or imaginative enough to come up with something as good as this, heehee!

chibi: oooo, injustice! That wasn't there! Anyhoo, pleeze enjoy this prologue, and review, pleeze, even a smiley face will do, its not that hard, it's just, should I continue: yeah or nay? Well here it is!

Prologue

"Here, I'll help you."

Those were the first words Kai said to Rei after the world championships, something which surprised the hell out of the amber-eyed blader, and he could only nod mutely as Kai took his arm across his shoulders, slipping his won arms around Rei's waist, so that he could walk better, as he still had a limp after his battle with Brian.

"Thanks," Rei finally managed to mutter, a fain blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Well, we've got to get back into training as soon as possible, we still have a lot of work to do, so the sooner you fully recover, the better," Kai answered gruffly,  but looked across at Rei, flashing him a small smile.

Rei turned his head to smile back, when he found himself frozen, captivated by those crimson orbs, who's depths held so many unregistered, hidden thoughts, emotions. The two boys gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and they were starting to lean in towards each other, when there was a sudden cough and a screech of, "Hell? I'm leaving!"

The two teens jumped, faces flushing, and turned to see a mountain of pink fuzz bobbing infront of them.

"Oh, Mariah," Rei frowned, slightly dazed, "Yeah, bye."

"Cya," Kai offered, cringing at the girl's infuriated red face which clashed horribly with the neon blob sitting on her head.

Kai and Rei both mentally shuddered as her face grew even redder, if that was possible, and she screamed, "That's ALL! We mightn't see each other for years Rei!" in an extremely annoying and whiney tone.

Wincing, Rei replied, "Em, bye for now?" in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, have a nice trip," Kai added, grinning smugly at the twisted look of hatred she sent him, as he wrapped his arm even tighter around Rei's waist, which only proved to make her even more angry.

"EUGH!" she screamed and stomped off onto the plane.

It was obvious to everyone that Mariah liked Rei, a lot, even he knew, but he only liked her in return as a sister, or a friend, nothing more, and he never would, (damn straight!) but still, the thought that someone was out for Rei, stirred up unbidden emotions inside of Kai, feelings of jealousy, and a sort of protectiveness and possessiveness over Rei, despite the fact that there was nothing going on between him and Rei, however much Kai wanted there to be.

Yes, Kai had accepte, after many months of confusion and denial, his feeling for Rei; infact, he'd fallen in love with the raven-haired beauty, and fallen hard, but he could never do anything about it- too many years of training and perfection had bred his unemotionless down to a T. (don't ask about that, I heard that saying before somewhere, and I like it)

Rei shivered in delight, and he felt his legs turn to jelly as Kai wrapped his arm even tighter around his waist.

'It's probably just to make sure I'm more secure, and don't fall, come on, breathe, don't get your hopes up,' Rei told himself.

'But oh god, he's got some muscles, hello baby!' another voice squealed in his head, 'go on, just reach down and give those biceps a squeeze, go on!'

Rei but his lip, feeling the sudden urge, but managed to resist temptation.

'No,' he stated firmly.

'Ah, go on,' the voice urged him.

'I said no,' he retorted.

'Go on, you know you want to.' (heehee, my saying, followed by, 'all the cool kids are doin it!' eh… don't ask ^_^V)

'Well, maybe-'

'So, go on!'

'NO!'

'Fine, fine, have it your way,' the voice sighed, and was silent.

Rei smiled in triumph, and turned his head to see Kai gazing at him strangely.

"Eh, I was just in a bit of a daze there, you know, lost in my thoughts," Rei grinned sheepishly.

"It's alright, come on," Kai instructed, "We've got to get back to the hotel, the others are waiting for us, we're all going out for a meal, to celebrate."

With that, the two teens exited the airport the airport and hailed a taxi, while Rei leaned on Kai a bit more than he needed to, but they both secretly enjoyed it. When they arrived back at the hotel, they could see Tyson and Max waiting at the front of the building, waving at them and shouting, "hey there buddies!"

Kai paid the driver, and without turning to Rei, muttered stoically, "There's Tyson and Max. I have to go have a shower," and without another word, quickly opened the door, got out and strode into the building, glaring at Tyson, who stuck out his tongue and muttered darkly, "Well, good day to you too, Mr. Sourpants."

Rei was left sitting there in the taxi, looking after Kai, feelings of sadness and slight anger welling up inside him.

"What is wrong with him, why does he keep closing me off like that?" he murmured, puzzled, before pulling himself out of the taxi and thanking the driver.

"I promise Kai, I'm going to figure you out and open you up," he vowed silently, gazing at the retreating figure. (is it just me, or does he make kai sound like a lock or something?)

Well that's it, what do you think? Pleeze let me know what you think all reviews are welcome, and flames shall be met with oil-soaked rags and a catapult! Farethee well! ^_^


	2. contemplations in the shower and more

Title: Unsung

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: well, I'm not too sure of a summary, but basically, it's like this: rei and kai like each other, but kai's being his usual meany self, so rei's getting all upset, but he vows to get to know kai, it's just hard cause kai keeps ignoring him! 

Warning: em, there is shonen-ai, yaoi, I will probably do a lemon, there will definitely be lime and fluff! Oh, but before that, there will be some angst, but not a lot! Cause I don't really like that, sooo there you go! And there will be Mariah bashing, cause I seriously can't stand that girl!

A/N: heydee-hey, I'm baaaacckk! Oh, I feel so loved, I got soo many reviews, oh, I've got the warm fuzzies inside, heehee! ^_^ so, here are my thank-you's:

Rena Star: thank you, I'm glad you like the fic, hope you enjoy more.

Gazzerin: heehee, treasure chest, I totally agree! Mmmm, yeah, treasury goodness, *drool*

Yaoi Angel: ooo, thank you! I do hope you like the next part!

Android 71: yeah, so it seems that max and Tyson are the culprits! Glad you like the chapter!

Radical Aisha: arigatou! Yes, sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it!

……..: *giggles, then falls off chair laughing* oh my gosh, this is soooo funny! Oh, I do wish you'd tell me your name, but if you must remain anonymous, so be it, just continue to read and review pleeze dawg! ^_^

DranzerGirl: arigatou! Glad you think it's cute, that's what I'm aiming for!

Angel Yame: oh my gosh, you are the nicest reviewer EVER! ^_^ putting me on your fav's list, oh, that's sooo sweet, arigatou! Yeah, the whole questioning my writing, I think that's a bad habit from talking to myself. ^_^V and a gift? Wow, I've never been told that before, thanks, but I must tell you, that as the fic progresses, kai will become a little bit more and more    OOC, simply because he's opening up and showing his love, but I will definitely try to keep him as close in character as I can!

Saki: ooo, arigatou, happy to be kawaii! Yes, here is the next part, hope you enjoy it!

Shaz: awww, thanks soo much, you wrote the review even when you already told me it already! See, now I've updated as quickly as possible, don't be so evil! (alright, I know I'm evil *cough* jack and Daniel, heehee!)

Kai/rei4ever: oh, pleeze don't die! Yeah, the whole rei opening kai up won't be present until later chapters, but it will be there. Here, I'm updating, glad you like the chapter!

Chibi: alright, so here we are, but first, the disclaimer! To help me, I've enlisted the help of the bladebrakers, aswell as funky trunky, so take it boys!

DISCLAIMER:

Funky: chibi

Max: doesn't 

Tyson: own!

Funky: so,

Kenny: pleeze

Rei: don't

(all boys look expectantly at kai leaning silently against the wall, arms crossed. He looks up, glares, then spots rei giving him the puppy-dog eyes)

kai: *sighs* SUE!

Chibi: *wipes a tear from her eye* that was beautiful! Oh well, on with the show/fic!

Chapter 1: Contemplations in the shower and more.

Kai managed to walk quickly up to the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Turning on the shower, he stripped all of his clothes off and stepped in under the water; relishing the feeling of the hot water all over his face, making him feel totally relaxed. This was the one place he could be totally himself: relaxed and carefree, no emotionless façade to hide behind, just him- Kai.

Grabbing the shampoo, he squeezed some goop out into his palm, then massaged it gently into his hair, his eyes closed and a content look on his face. However, the peaceful expression faded, as he opened his eyes and frowned, his thoughts suddenly on his Chinese teammate.

'Oh god, he's so beautiful and sweet, and I love him so much, and… were we about to kiss?' he questioned himself, the events at the airport running through his mind.

He knew that he himself was leaning in, but was Rei? Kai didn't think so, and he gave a short nod of acceptance as he closed his eyes again and rinsed his hair out, then proceeded to wash himself all over.

'No, Rei wasn't doing anything, that was just my imagination. I'll just leave this, I can't be showing my emotions; I have to remain the leader of this group, and that means there is no room for relationships.' (of course, ya'll know I'll never let that happen! ^_^)

With that in mind, Kai turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and dried himself. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he unlocked the bathroom door and stepped into the hotel room he and Rei shared, just as the door to the room opened, and a weary-looking, limping neko-jin entered, heading straight across the room and flopping down on his bed, relief evident on his face.

"What happened? Where are Max and Tyson?" Kai asked, not able to help himself.

"They're staying down to wait for Kenny, so I walked up here on my own," Rei shrugged, eying Kai's muscled, toned torso with lust-filled, half-lidded eyes.

"Oh, I'm… They should have know better," he stated firmly, walking over to grab some clean clothes, "and so should have I," he added quietly, after a moment's hesitation.

Rei smiled gratefully, opening his eyes; knowing that that was the closest he would ever get to an apology from Kai.

'Damn, but that boy is irresistible!' he thought to himself, 'So cold and withdrawn, but oh, I love him so much!'

"I think I'll go have a shower," Rei said quickly, as he half-limped, half-hopped quickly into the bathroom, with Kai keeping his back to him, trying not to get enraptured by his beautiful form.

'Shit!' Kai thought, mentally kicking himself, 'Why did I leave him? Wow though, he walked up to the room by himself with that limp and didn't even complain, didn't even show any signs of pain. (hey, that rhymes! ^_^) I have to admire that, oh, I makes me love him even more.'

So thinking, he quickly tossed away the towel and pulled on his boxers, followed by his baggy blue trousers, muscle shirt, arm bands, runners and scarf. (gotta love that outfit *drool* )

*******

"Hey Tyson, don't you think we should have helped Rei?" Max asked, worriedly watching the limping figure. 

"Nah, he'll be fine. He's stronger that he seems," Tyson replied with a warm smile.

Max grinned back, feeling secure with Tyson's words. Unknown to most people, Tyson was actually pretty smart, with plenty of common sense and an unexpected air of wisdom- it was just he preferred to act like the joker of the group, plus he had a bit of a stubborn and irrational streak. Very few people ever saw the other side of him- Max was on of these few, something he cherished.

"Oh yeah, you told him we were waiting for Kenny, but he's already off to find the restaurant with Mr. Dickenson and your Grandpa," (okay, do these two actually have names?) Max said puzzled, turning to Tyson, who blushed and stammered, "Well… I- I… I wanted to show you something I found."

"Oh really? What?" Max asked, trying to sound interested, but inside, he was torn.

'Why can't I just tell him how I feel? God damn it, I have to get more aggressive!'

Similar thoughts were running through Tyson's head, while he cursed himself for not being brave enough to confess his feelings, but pushed them away, grinned manically and, reaching inside his pocket, pulled out a piece of clear crystal.

"What is it?"

"You remember when I was battling against Tala, and when I got trapped in that crystal thing?" 

Max nodded, shuddering slightly at the memory of the time he'd thought he'd lost Tyson forever.

"Well, after the match, I found this piece of it at my feet, so I kept it, you know, as a good-luck charm. What do you think?"

"It's cool, and very beautiful," Max smiled, looking up into Tyson's eyes.

He found himself drowning in their warm, grey-blue depths, when he felt something being thrust into his hands. Startled, he looked down to see the crystal sitting in the palm of his hand.

"I want you to have it," Tyson murmured nervously.

"I love it, thank you so much," Max whispered, then shivered, as a breeze ruffled his hair, tickling his cheek.

"It's getting cold. Hey, do you wanna go watch tv?" Tyson suggested brightly.

"Sure," Max nodded.

"Great. Race ya up to the room!" Tyson shouted, running into the hotel, a laughing Max following.

********

Kai sat by the window, as the sun cast its final, dying rays across the earth, staring at his beyblade in his grasp. He was so glad to have Dranzer back, and he tightened his grip on his blade as he resolved never to loose her.

So wrapped up was he in his thoughts, he didn't notice the bathroom door opening; it was only when the scent of Rei's shampoo invaded his nostrils, that he realised Rei was out of the bathroom. He watched him pad around the room silently, admiring his long, jet-black hair, which flowed over his well-sculpted, muscled body, and deeply inhaled the scent of the shampoo. Kai loved the tangy, citrusy smell of Rei, it pricked his senses, driving him crazy.

Realising he had been staring, he let out a silent snort and closed his eyes, crossing his arms.

'I can't let my emotions take control of me, I can't become weak… or would I be? I mean, Rei has and shows his emotions and he isn't so bad… NO! I refuse to let stupid feelings cloud my judgement, I just won't,' Kai silently vowed, as he waited for the others to come and tell them it was time to go to dinner.

Sooooo, what did you think? I know the ending was crappy, but I was tired. Anyhooo, pleeze review and let me know what you think of my fic so far. Farethee well!


	3. the cuteness of getting ready

Title: Unsung

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: well, I'm not too sure of a summary, but basically, it's like this: rei and kai like each other, but kai's being his usual meany self, so rei's getting all upset, but he vows to get to know kai, it's just hard cause kai keeps ignoring him! 

Warning: em, there is shonen-ai, yaoi, I will probably do a lemon, there will definitely be lime and fluff! Oh, but before that, there will be some angst, but not a lot! Cause I don't really like that, sooo there you go! And there will be Mariah bashing, cause I seriously can't stand that girl!

A/N: heydee-hey!  Here I am, with another part of  unsung, and you all seem to love it, so I'm trying to post it out faster, I've decided that I'm going to try and post it once a week, probably either Friday night or Saturday morning, kay? Well, I am sooo happy with all the reviews, this fic is doing the best out of all the fics I've written, so I'm going to try and update it regularly, especially when I get my summer holidays at the end of the month! ^_^ well, anyhoo, here are my thank you's:

Rena Star: thank you, I'm glad you like the fic, and here is the new chapter, enjoy! Yes, there is much kai and rei but unfortunately, they don't get down to much1

Whitetail: oh, you like it sooo much, thank you! Oh, and yeah, I like Popsicles too, what type were they?

Keisan: oh, thank you, and yeah, I love writing cause you can do way more description, it really is beautiful

Kuro Sora: oh, arigatou!!! I loved your review, and yeah, I loved the part in the shower, and yes, I saw your pic, oh it is sooo droolworthy! Lemons, eh? Oh, yes, I will totally have to write one, I'm such a dirty hentai! ^_^V oh, missy? Ah well, I use that too, and see, I'm continuing, see? And oh, who can resist a sweet smile, hey, it works on my dad too!

Maytel: wow, supreme? Thank you, I feel so happy, enjoy the next chappie!

Radical Aisha: oh, so sorry, pleeze don't glare, don't be mad, here's the chapter, see? Oh, and yeah, I get the effect diet coke and lemon can have on people, me especially, but it's so damn irresitable! Let me know what you think of the new part!

Android 71:  oh, thank you for the review, and thank you for telling me the name, its very much appreciated!

VixenBabe: oh yeah, kai in the shower, *drool* can't resist the mental image, soooo pretty…. Oh, thank you sooo much for putting my fic on your favourite's list, it means so much to me!

Chibi Megami: hey, you have the same first name as me! *giggles* sorry about that ^_^V glad you love the story, I love it too! Enjoy the update!

Anime Fan: oh yeah, I love sappy kai, but I like to keep him in character at the same time, so I think I've struck up a nice balance, and yes, where would we be without good old Tyson/max to lighten up the mood! Oh, and thank you so much for the names, they are really useful, arigatou!

Hikari no Yami: yeah, I know, I know, but he will loosen up in time, don't you worry!

DranzerGirl: oh, I'm glad you like the fic, but I'm soooo sorry but it will be a while until they confess anything, but I do put little cute bits in, I hope they can keep your insides from being eaten until the confession!

Kiara Aries: oh, you don't think it's crappy, but good? Thank you! And yes, for you I have put in, well, not exactly sappy, but nice/cute gesture, I hope you like it, let me know what you think!

Kai/rei4ever: thank you very much I'm glad you think it's interesting, enjoy the next part.

Devilburns: yes, see, I've updated, go me! Hope you like the rest.

A/N: so, there you go, now, first, the disclaimer, read by none other than Kai!

Kai: *growls, glaring at the author* do you even think this one could come up  with something as good as me?

Cda: well, I guess that's about as close as a review as I'll get from him, oh well… anyhoo, on with the fic, let me know what you think, I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 2: the cuteness of getting ready

"Oh, that place was brilliant, so lovely. I'm glad we were able to get a table for tonight," Mr. Dickenson smiled from the passenger sear of the car.

"Yeah, it's totally happenin'!" Tyson's grandpa cried from the drivers sear, as he sped down the road.

"Meaning it's nice, quiet and has an all-you-can-eat buffet for Tyson," Kenny added from the backseat.

"Well, let's just hope we don't get kicked out of this restaurant aswell," Dizzi pipped up from her position on Kenny's lap.

"Oh hush now Dizzi," Kenny scolded in a light tone, "Tyson's learned his lesson, especially after Kai gave him that talking."

"What did he say? I mean Tyson was sort of white after that," Dizzi questioned curiously.

"I don't know and I don't ever plan to," Kenny muttered.

"Well, we're here dudes," Tyson's grandpa announced, pulling up outside the hotel.

"Great, well, let's meet up back here in a half an hour to get to the restaurant, alright?" Mr. Dickenson instructed.

"Sure thing Stan the Man!" Tyson's Granpa shouted.

"Hmm… Glad you agree, and it's Stanly, Mr. Granger," Mr. Dickenson chuckled.

"I'll go up to the room and tell Tyson and Max to get ready," Kenny told the two men, then hopped out of the car and walked into the building.

********

"Alright, I won!" Tyson cried out in victory, running into the hotel room and flopping onto the couch.

"Yeah, you're pretty fast," a breathless Max panted, closing the door.

He walked over to the couch and flopped down beside Tyson, grinning at his flushed face. Tyson grinned back, loving the way Max's eyes lit up and how his cheeks were tinged with pink.

"You got the remote?" Max asked, looking around.

"No, here, let's look for it," Tyson suggested, and Max replied, "Okay," nodding in agreement.

He hung himself off the side of the couch so he could look underneath the couch, and Tyson had to bite back a moan at the inviting sight of his ass just waving in his face. Hastily, he turned his head away, only to spot the remote sticking out from behind a cushion.

"Here, I got it," he announced, pulling the remote up in triumph.

The two boys settled down on the couch as Tyson turned the tv on, flicking from one channel to the next.

"Hey, go back to that program on beyblade upkeep," Max asked.

"No way, that's boring," Tyson argued, still flicking randomly from one channel to another, "Oh, there is nothing on!"

"Then go back to that program, please?" Max pleaded.

"No, it's boring," Tyson whined.

"Fine, then if you won't change then I will," Max stated, and suddenly pounced on the surprised Tyson, trying to wrestle the remote off him.

Suddenly though, in the midst of their scuffling and struggling, they rolled off the couch onto the floor, and trying not to loose his grip, Max swung his legs on either side of Tyson's hips, straddling him, while he pinned Tyson's hands above his head.

"Got it," Max announced in triumph, prying the remote out of Tyson's fingers.

Suddenly though, he realised just how close his face was to Tyson's, and he shivered as Tyson's breath tickled his neck, as he gazed into his murky blue pools.

As they gazed into each others eyes, their breathing became more heavy and, eyes still locked onto each other, they slowly began lean into each other….

"Hey guys I'm back!" Kenny shouted, throwing open the door.

The two teens jumped apart, blushing crimson as Kenny walked in, looking at their bright red faces in puzzlement.

"What were you two up to?" he asked.

"Eh, we were wrestling for the remote," Max quickly answered as he stood up, waving the small black object in front of him.

"Yeah, so, what's up Chief? Did you find a restaurant? Are we going soon, I'm hungry," Tyson said really quickly, springing up from the ground, Max giggling.

"Yes, we found this really nice restaurant- we have to meet up in the lobby of the hotel in about a half and hour, so get ready you two," Kenny replied.

"Alright, I'm using the shower first!" Tyson yelled, running into the bathroom.

"I wish he'd learn to act more mature," Kenny sighed, placing Dizzy down on the table, who chirped, "yeah, you and me both Chief."

"Oh, he is Chief, in his own way," Max said, a secret sort of smile playing on his lips.

Inside however, Max was broken up.

'Were we going to kiss?' he thought, 'Was he leaning in towards me, or was it all in my imagination? Oh, I wish I could just tell him how I feel!'

In the bathroom, in the shower, Tyson was thinking similar thoughts.

'Was Max leaning in to kiss me? Oh, I wish! But still, there was something in his eyes… Argh! This is so confusing! I want to tell him, but I don't know how! Aw hell, I'll just come out and say it, who gives a fuck!'

With that in mind, he went back to washing himself and singing tunelessly. 

After about 25 minutes, all three boys were showered, dressed and ready to go.

"Right, let's go get Kai and Rei- they already knew that we were going out, so they could be ready. Come on guys," Kenny instructed, opening the door to the room.

"Alright, food! Come on Maxie!" Tyson cried, grabbing Max's wrist.

Both teen's skin tingled at the touch, but they ignored it, racing out the door and down the hall to Kai and Rei's room.

*********

Kai had his eyes closed in deep meditation for fifteen minutes, while Rei got dressed, dried his hair and put it in its wrap, and was currently digging in his bag, his leg with his sore ankle sticking out at an odd angle so as not to put any pressure on it, and muttering curses and tiny whimpers every now and then. Eventually, Kai couldn't stand the sound of Rei in pain.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, opening his eyes to glare at the crouching figure.

"I'm looking for a compression bandage for my ankle," Rei replied, head still buried in his suitcase. 

"Hm, sit down on the bed," Kai instructed, uncrossing his arms, hopping down from the window seat and walking over to his suitcase, placing Dranzer on his bedside locker.

"What?" Rei asked, looking up in surprise.

"I said sit down on the bed," Kai replied angrily.

"Oh, alright," Rei said slowly and puzzledly, as he got up and sat on the edge of his bed facing Kai, who opened his bag, rummaged around a bit and pulled out a roll of compression bandage.

He walked up to Rei, and kneeling down in front of him, gently took his slightly swollen ankle in his hands, then started to wrap the bandage around it. Rei almost purred in delight at the feeling of Kai treating him so nicely- how his hand caressed his foot and how he wrapped the bandage do perfectly around his ankle- tightly, but not too tightly, so that it was secure but not too loose. They remained like this for a  few moments in a companiable silence- just enjoying the simply interaction between each other. Eventually, Kai was finished; quickly and efficiently, he ripped the end in half and tied the two halfs around his leg to keep the bandage in place. (yeah, I had to get a compression bandage on when I sprained my ankle- it really does help ^_^)

"There you go," he announced, slowly placing the foot back on the ground, no wanting to break contact.

"Thank you very much Kai," Rei whispered, gazing into his eyes, captivated by the flashing crimson orbs.

The world seemed to freeze as they stared longingly into each others eyes, then slowly, oh-so-slowly, they started to move closer, their lips inches from each other….

"Hey Kai, Rei! Are you guys coming, it's time to go!" Tyson yelled, banging on the door.

The moment was immediately shattered, and Rei watched in disappointment as Kai scrambled back, standing up; the initial shock on his face being replaced by his hard, cold mask.

'God damn it!' Rei screamed furiously in his mind, 'he was leaning in, we both were! Shit, I'm not going to get a chance like that again, he'll  just get more distant from now on.'

'What the fuck was I doing?' Kai shouted out in his mind, 'I'm becoming way more affected by Rei, that's it, I'm going to have to stay away from him more than ever if I'm going to have to stay away from him more than ever if I'm going to be able to remain the same and keep my strength and respect.'

He strode over to the door and threw it open to reveal Tyson standing there, grinning broadly; Max in tow.

"For god's sake Tyson, don't be shouting and banging on the door like a raving lunatic, try to be more polite, and yes we're coming," Kai shouted furiously, then stalked down the hallway to the lobby, while Rei quickly pulled on his shoes and quickly ran out of the room, closing the door behind him, his limp held back because of the bandage.

"Sheesh, well, Mr. Sourpants is even crankier than usual," Tyson muttered, glaring down the hallway.

"Just leave him Tyson," Rei sighed, "Come on, let's get going."

The three boys made their way down to the lobby where they were met by Kenny, Mr. Dickenson, and Mr. Granger.

"Come on dudes, let's get shakin'!" Mr. Granger cried, as they all piled into the car/minibus- the minicarus, as he fondly named it. As they all settled down, four out of the five teens made certain promised in their hears, vowing to see them through.

*hides behind Kai to avoid flying fruit* yes I know I know, I keep interrupting them, I'm sorry! Pleeze review and let me know what you think! Farethee well! ^_^


	4. Dinner and More

Title: Unsung

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: well, I'm not too sure of a summary, but basically, it's like this: rei and kai like each other, but kai's being his usual meany self, so rei's getting all upset, but he vows to get to know kai, it's just hard cause kai keeps ignoring him! 

Warning: em, there is shonen-ai, yaoi, I will probably do a lemon, there will definitely be lime and fluff! Oh, but before that, there will be some angst, but not a lot! Cause I don't really like that, sooo there you go! And there will be Mariah bashing, cause I seriously can't stand that girl!

A/N: GOMEN, GOMEN!!!! I am soooo insanely sorry for the long wait, but hold on, before you yell and throw fruit, I have some very good excuses!

1: I had summer tests, which I had to study reeeeeeaaaaallllyyyy hard for so I could do well and not get grounded off the compy.

2: on my last day of school, I was dragged off on a camping trip just two seconds after I came home, and didn't get back till Sunday.

3: I have a theory, drama and clarinet exam all in the next three weeks and I have to practise and study really really hard so I can pass and be all happy!

So there you go, do you accept my excuses? Again I'm soooooo sorry, but I am making up for it with… *drum roll* ACTION!!! No, I am not saying who its between, you'll have to wait and see *giggles* hope you enjoy, but first, before the chapter, here's my thank-you's:

VixenBabe: thank you, and oh, I'm sorry, I was annoyed at myself for interrupting, but you know, I've gotta keep up the suspense, otherwise people mightn't be interested anymore! But here, there is some kissing in this, hope you enjoy!

Radical Aisha: arigatou for the review, and I know I know I keep interrupting them pleeze don't glare, here, I'm offering some action to you all, hope it cheers you up! Sorry again about the delay!

Hikari no Yami: yes, love can be complicated, but fun when it works out, especially when fluff is involved, heehee! ^_^ thank you very much for the review, pleeze read and review more!

Keisan: Thank you sooo much! Yes, I didn't want people to get uninterested in the fic, so I decided to have a little suspense, to keep you on the edge of your seats. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of discontinuing this fic, I love it too much, so there's no need to worry. Enjoy the next chapter! ^_^

Kuro Sora: thanks sooo muchy for the review! Yeah, I like to add zest, puts a bit of suspense in the fic, but here, there is sum action, you'll have to read the rest to see who! Enjoy the next chapter, I'm glad you enjoy the fic so far!

Maytel: *ducks behind a table* I'm sorry! Here I'm updating, thanks for the review, at least I know you like the fic if you're so eager to read, it inspires me! Enjoy the next chapter!

Devilburns: thanks for the review, here's some more for you, with a little smidgen of a kissing scene, enjoy!

Kai/rei4ever: arigatou! Oh, and I think what you meant to say was 'awesome' instead of osome; sorry, just thought I'd point that out! Thanks for the review, hope you like the next part!

Shaz: thank you very much, yes you are obsessed with kai and rei, but come on, they are really cute, I'm glad you like the fic so far, and YES YES JACK AND DANIEL FOREVER!!!!! Sorry, but I'm hooked on that pairing, is there anyone else out there at all who agrees with me?

Angel Yame: arigatou! I'm glad you like the fic, yeah, I hate it when authors do that too, but it does keep your interest in the story up, ne? anyhoo, yes, eventually, kai and rei will go all the way, but that does mean the rating will have to go up, but that's not for a while, kay? So, to keep your hunger at bay, I'll be sticking in some cute and fluffy bits till then! Enjoy this little scene for now!

Phoenix: yes, Mariah should die, but instead, I'm just going to keep her out of the fic as much as I can! No no no, they shouldn't die, but I will distract them so there shouldn't be anymore interrupting, kay? Enjoy the next part! Thank for the review!

A/N: phew, now that that's done, here's chapter three!

Chapter Three: Dinner and More…

After a pretty uneventful journey, well, with the exception of Tyson's regular complaints of, "I'm hungry, are we there yet?" and, "How much longer are we going to be?" followed by his stomach adding its own rumbling complaint, the group arrived at the restaurant.

"Here we are dudes!" Mr. Granger cried, "everyone out of the minicarus; I'll just park my baby and catch up with yous inside."

"Alright, we'll see you inside," Mr. Dickenson chuckled, as the group exited the car.

"Wow Tyson, your grandpa really is into that car," Max whispered to Tyson as they climbed out.

"Yeah I know, I think he got freaked out after the whole thing when it got trashed by the Demolition Boys," Tyson whispered in reply.

Kai glanced at Rei as he hopped out of the car, onto his good foot first, before placing his sore one on the ground. Looking up, Rei flashed Kai a warm smile, but Kai merely, 'hmphd,' and turned, walking after Mr. Dickenson into the restaurant. Rei frowned, but his features softened, and he sighed.

'Oh Kai,' he thought sadly, 'Are you so blind to me that you won't even treat me like a friend?' and proceeded to enter the restaurant.

The place was small and cosy, the carpet was a cream colour, the walls were a deep crimson, and the candle-shaped lights that lined the walls created a warm and inviting aura around the restaurant. Mr. Dickenson gave his name at the front desk, and then they were led to a fairly large circular table near the back, Mr. Granger joining them after a few minutes.

"Please take your places and a waiter will be here in a couple of minutes to take your order," the attendant, with a heavy Russian accent, informed them pleasantly, before leaving them. 

The group quickly made their way around the table and sat down: Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Granger, Kenny, Tyson, Max, Rei and Kai. As Tyson and Max hopped into their seats, their legs brushed against each other and got tangled together, bare skin to bare skin, as Max had his knee-length dungarees on. Both boys glanced at each other, blushing furiously, before they unhooked their legs, and Max smiled apologetically, and Tyson threw a hand behind his head, grinning. The two boys laughed quietly between themselves, yet inside, their stomachs were churning, and their skin tingled from even that brief contact. Soon though, their thoughts were disrupted when a friendly-looking waitress bustled over with a notepad and some menus.

"We're very sorry, but there's a shortage in menus, so you'll have to share," she apologised, as she handed the menus out: one between Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Granger and Kenny, one between Max and Tyson, and one between Kai and Rei.

"Ooo, what looks good?" Tyson asked eagerly, leaning in close to Max, who was holding the menu.

"Em… I- I don't really know, its all in Russian," Max stuttered apologetically, his breathing starting to quicken at Tyson's close proximity.

"Ah, but the English is here on the left, see?" Tyson told him softly, pointing to the page. In order to reach the menu, Tyson had to shift, so that he was even closer to Max; their cheeks were practically touching by now, and their hearts were beating so rapidly, they thought they would burst at once.

"Oh, um, I see…. I think I'll have the goulash," Max stammered quickly, (don't even ask were goulash came from it was one of those spur of the moment things!) shoving the menu into Tyson's hands, his cheeks burning crimson.

"Eh yeah, that sounds great, I think I'll have that too," a flustered looking Tyson quickly replied.

So flustered was he, that Tyson tried to sit back down properly and put the menu back on the table at the same time; causing himself to loose his balance and fall directly into Max's lap.

"Oh god, sorry Max," Tyson cried, as he squirmed, trying to get himself up.

Max panicked as he felt himself go hard, and immediately reached down to help Tyson up. The two boys' limbs got entangled, so much so, that by the time Tyson struggled upright, his arms were around Max's waist, he was practically straddling him, Max's arms were around his neck and their faces were mere inches apart. They stared at each other in shock for a moment, before Mr. Granger's voice booming, "Hey there little dudes, what ya up to?" startled them out of their momentary paralysis.

"I-I-I fell," Tyson stammered a reply, his face turning bright neon red as he scrambled back into his chair.

"Yeah, eh- Igottagotothebathroom," Max rapidly added, before rushing out from the table.

"What's wrong with Max?" Kenny asked worriedly.

"He's probably just feeling a little off or something, I'll go check on him," Tyson replied firmly, standing up from his chair and going after Max.

When he was out of site, Rei, turned back to Kai, the menu in his hands. He examined it closely for a moment, and once he had decided on what to order, he leaned in towards Kai, asking, "Hey Kai, you want to look in to see what you want?"

'Oh god, all I want is you,' Kai moaned in his mind, but his face remained cold and emotionless.

He took a glance at the menu, biting his lip as he tried not to let his mask slip and just jump Rei then and there. Instead, he settled for reading out the Russian quietly to himself to try and remember his training from the abbey, where he learned to keep his emotions at bay. What he didn't expect was to hear Rei sigh and give a slight purr. In a bit of a shock, he turned around to see Rei with his eyes closed and a gentle smile on his lips, and Kai couldn't help but give into the smile that tugged on his lips. On hearing Kai stop, Rei opened his eyes and looked in shock at Kai smiling at him, with something unidentifiable lurking in his eyes.

"Sorry about that," Rei apologised, blushing faintly, "I just like the way the Russian sounds, it's very beautiful."

'And sexy, god, you should kiss him right here and now, go on, he's begging for it, teasing you like that!' the voice in his head cried, but Rei pushed it away, concentrating on how beautiful Kai looked at that moment.

Kai's smile grew as he say Rei blush. He couldn't help it, Rei just looked so, so… innocent or something when he blushed, it was like he was just begging for a kiss with those pouty lips of his. Suddenly, Kai realised where he was and suddenly, his smile disappeared and was replaced by his cold mask, as he said, "I know what I like, and no Russian isn't beautiful, it's meant to be harsh."

Mentally, Rei rolled his eyes, and he muttered, "whatever…" before glumly going back to the menu, so he knew exactly what he wanted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright Max, calm down buddy, you've still got a whole dinner to get through," Max whispered to his reflection, as he leaned on the sink, gazing into the mirror.

'Yeah, hello!" a voice in his head screamed, 'How the hell are you going to do that? You're too far in, you can barely contain yourself!'

"You're right," Max sighed quietly, "I'll just have to tell him tonight."

"Tell who what?"

Max jumped in fright and spun around to face Tyson, who had just popped his head in the door.

"Well, um, actually, I want to tell you something," Max stated boldly, starting to walk up to Tyson.

"Oh? What is it?" Tyson asked.

He stepped into the bathroom, and turned to lock the bathroom door, his mind buzzing with anticipating thoughts. When he turned around, he found Max to be less than a foot away, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Without a moment's hesitation, Max closed the gap between them, effectively pining Tyson's body to the door with his own. For a moment, Max gazed at Tyson, who was shivering, but held no disgust or shock in his eyes, just surprise, and was that… lust?

'Only one way to find out,' Max thought, and slowly leaned in, and pressed his lips to Tyson's.

At first, the kiss was tentative, but as Tyson responded and leaned in, it grew more passionate. Max wrapped one arm around Tyson's neck, his other hand reaching around to the back of his head to stroke the hair at the base of his head sensually, as Tyson reached down to wrap one arm around Max's waist and plant his other hand firmly on his ass, pulling him tighter against him. The two boys parted their lips and moaned as their tongues met for the first time to battle for dominance. The kiss grew more lustful and passionate, until they had to pull apart, gasping for air, as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

"Tyson, what I wanted to tell you was… I love you," Max said slowly, hope flashing in his eyes.

"Oh Max, you don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that I love you too," Tyson sighed, blissfully happy.

Max beamed in delight, and leaned in to enthusiastically kiss Tyson, trying to convey all his feelings into that one kiss, and Tyson responded in kind, as they moaned and crushed their bodies together. Eventually, they yet again parted, yet remained as close as possible.

"I think we'd better be getting back to the table," Max panted, leaning his forehead against Tyson's.

"But I wanna stay," Tyson pouted, an evil glint in his eyes, as he reached down and gave Max's ass a squeeze.

Max gave a little squeak and blushed slightly, but replied firmly, "No, we'd better get back to the others, we'll have to wait until we get back to the hotel room."

"Ugh, fine," Tyson conceded grumbling, then leaned in to kiss Max quickly before turning and unlocking the door. The two boys kissed one last time, before opening the door and heading out to the others.

Sooooo, what did you think, was the action good enough for you? Again, sorry about the delay, hope this was worth the wait. Pleeze review and let me know what you think of the fic so far. Farethee well!! ^_^


	5. Desert and Lustful Glances

Title: Unsung

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: well, I'm not too sure of a summary, but basically, it's like this: rei and kai like each other, but kai's being his usual meany self, so rei's getting all upset, but he vows to get to know kai, it's just hard cause kai keeps ignoring him! 

Warning: em, there is shonen-ai, yaoi, I will probably do a lemon, there will definitely be lime and fluff! Oh, but before that, there will be some angst, but not a lot! Cause I don't really like that, sooo there you go! And there will be Mariah bashing, cause I seriously can't stand that girl!

A/N: wowsers, I'm surprising myself here with the quick update, but still, when ya gots the inspiration, ya gotta do what ya gotta do! Oh yeah, everyone was happy with the max/Tyson action, go me! However, the kai/rei action will have to wait, I have just got some inspiration to make this story go on for a good bit longer than originally planned, so I have some interesting things planned for my boys, so you'll all have to wait a bit for the action, very sorry bout that, hope you don't mind! ^_^V anyhoo, here's my thank-you's:

Radical Aisha: despite the fact that the reviews on the 4th were deleted, I got to read yours before it was deleted, so thank you very much, glad to see your so enthusiastic about the fic, it shows you like it, huzza! Hmm, I suppose it's a good thing I've got kai and the boys to hide behind or else I'd be saturated in fruit, but keep 'em comin', looking forward to it! thank for the review, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Hikari no Yami: again, I got to read yours before it was deleted, so thank you very much! Glad you like the fic, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Keisan: arigatou!!! Yes I know, Tyson and max, very funny, I just had to put it in, it just all of a sudden came to me, and was screaming at me saying 'write me, write me!!' (a bit weird, I know ^_^V) and as for the whole kai and rei thing, well, who wouldn't smile if they had a cute blushing rei beside them, I know I would, but he did get a grip of himself, so everything resumed as normal. Thank you so much for the review, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

PinkDevil: thank you very much, glad you like the max/Tyson, seems I done a good job! Hope you likes the next part!

Kiara Aries: arigatou, glad to have you back! Actually, max and Tyson did get interrupted by Kenny in chapter three, before they went and interrupted kai and rei, and besides, I have lots planned for my little boys, so their moment in the kissing tree will have to wait, hope you don't mind! Yeah, I'd love to hear kai speak Russian, it would definitely be cool! ^_^

Game-Kid17: sorry, sorry, I had to stop there, there's going to be food, and besides, I don't know if everyone wants a lemon, if you do, you'll have to vote, I have it at the bottom so you'll have to read the chapter, mwahaahaahaahaa! Or you could just scroll all the way down, but read the chapter and let me know what you think! Thank you soooo much for the review, very much appreciated!

Hikari-Chan: yes, I continued, go me!!! *stands triumphantly with hands on hips* and I've continued even more! Hope you likes it! ^_^

Maytel: oooo, smiley face! *claps hands* thank you, its very purdy! Glad you like the story!

VixenBabe: oh goody, you liked the action, huzza! And would ya look at this, I'm updating so fast, I surprise even myself! Unfortunately the kai/rei action will have to wait, I have things planned for them, sorry, but I swear, there will be action, you'll just have to wait! Nd thank you very very much for the good luck in my exams, I've got my theory and clarinet this week so I'm practising like mad, the gesture is very much appreciated, thanks! ^_^

Chibi Kitty: oh, you liked the action, thank you very much! Hey, I'm happy you like the going slow thing with kai and rei, cause its going to be going slow for a while. Thanks very much, hope you like the next part!

So, arigatou to ya'll, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Chapter Four: Desert and Lustful Glances.

By the time Max and Tyson got back to the table, the waitress had returned, and they gave their orders along with everyone else as they took their seats, legs immediately locking around each other, and hands joining under the table, as they exchanged a secret, loving smile. The group, well, Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny, settled into companiable, idle chat, while Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes, settling into the depths of meditation, and Mr. Dickenson and Mr. Granger chuckled softly between themselves. Eventually the food was served, and the chatter died down as they tucked into their meals.

At some point, Kai and Rei, while not looking, reached for the saltcellar at the same time. (sooo corny, I know, but hey, *shrugs* it works, so there! = p) Both felt the jolt of electricity that ran up through their whole beings, emanating from the point at which their skin made contact, and they looked up at the same time, only to be captured in each other's gaze yet again.

'We're in a public place, he's going to break contact anytime now… although there is something different,' Rei thought, as he was dragged along helplessly by his rising emotions.

Indeed, there was something different. As Kai gazed, captivated by Rei's golden orbs, he yet again felt the familiar rushing of emotions, the buzzing sound in his head growing louder, and suddenly, he felt the urge to give in, to completely surrender to the feelings inside him. So he did, and little by little, his resistance began to slip, and all his pent-up feelings of lust and love began to crash down around him. He was almost completely at the mercy of his emotions, when he began to feel a tingle running up and down his spine. Panic ensued inside his mind, and his shield immediately cam roaring up, like a monster from the deep, clamping down on his emotions and dragging them back down to the recesses of his mind.

Suddenly, Kai blinked. It was barely a flicker of a movement, but it was enough to break contact. He quickly let go of the saltcellar with a cold sneer, returning to his dinner, and Rei watched his rigid body with dismay.

'Just look at him, he's way too tense, and that sneer… he's getting way too stressed, I've got to help him,' Rei thought worriedly.

'Definitely, he sure needs some help,' the voice in his head agreed, then added slyly, 'Why don't you just reach over and try and give him a little massage, eh? I'm sure he'd definitely appreciate it, ne?'

'Oh, I'm sure he would,' Rei replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

'Fine fin, don't do that, but come on, you need to do something, he's only going to get worse around you.'

'Yeah, I suppose you're right,' Rei sighed, 'Okay, I'll talk to him tonight; try to get him open up. Happy?'

'Good, and yes, I am,' the voice replied, satisfied for once.

Rei gave a short nod and returned to his dinner, oblivious conversation take place over his face, as the various emotions flitted across his face.

'So, he's going to try and talk to me?'

'No shit Sherlock,' the voice in his head sneered, 'I mean, would ya look at the way you've been acting, I'm not surprised he hasn't dragged you off somewhere to scream at you, I know I would.'

'You know what was happening back there, I know you felt it too, I had to stop, this can't go on,' Kai replied in a slightly panicky tone, yet to the outside world, it looked like he was simply eating he food, his face as emotionless as ever.

'I know, 'the voice sighed,' I can understand here, but why don't you tell him

'I can't, how do I know I can trust him?'

'You don't.'

'Exactly.'

'Alright then, well at least talk to him, I think you both deserve a shot at this, if he truly does feel something for you, then he'll understand.'

'I suppose so, but I can't let my judgement be clouded, remember, I have to lead this group.'

'Hey, Rei's just as able to lead this group, and he let's all of his emotions out on a free reign.'

'You know I can't do that,' Kai warned darkly.

'I know, I know,' the voice replied defensively, 'Just try it, okay?'

'Okay,' Kai sighed, as he finished his meal.

After dinner, the table was cleared, and desert was served. Looking around, Tyson saw that everyone else was wrapped up in their own business. Quickly, he scooped up some of his desert onto his fork and, tapping Max on the shoulder, asked, "Hey, wanna taste?" in a playful tone.

Max smiled and nodded, then slowly leaned in, capturing the fork between his lips, pulling back slowly, all the time gazing into Tyson's eyes, who gazed back equally as lustful.

"Mmm," Max sighed, when he had swallowed it, "That tasted so good."

Tyson leaned in toward his ear and whispered, "But I bet it doesn't taste as good as you," and sensually licked his ear lobe.

Max shivered and blushed, then grinned and lightly smacked Tyson on the arm.

"Cheeky thing, ain't ya," he giggled.

"Meh, what're ya gonna do?" Tyson shrugged, while smiling back warmly at Max.

'I'm so glad they've finally gotten together,' Kenny thought happily to himself, as he watched the two boys, 'it's about time.'

Mentally, Kenny thanked God for hair that covered his eyes. It meant that he could seem to be looking one way, but was actually looking somewhere else. It gave him a great advantage in that he could observe the group without them realising it.

'Now,' he thought, his gaze shifting to where Kai and Rei sat, 'When are these two going to realise their feelings for each other, or, more precisely, when are they going to do something about it?'

Kenny had seen the heated glances the two teens had exchanged, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

'Hmm, it seems everyone's got someone, I wonder if I'm ever going to find anyone?' he sighed to himself, 'Oh well, I suppose there's always gotta be one loner. Still, even someone to talk to would be nice…' and with that, he drifted off into his own thoughts.

After desert, the table was cleared, the bill was paid, and the group made their way back to the hotel. Once Mr. Granger stopped the car outside the building, Tyson opened the door, yanked Max out of the car, and the two ran off with Tyson's cry of, "We're going to bed, c-ya tomorrow!"

'It's a good thing I've got my own bedroom,' Kenny thought, smirking to himself, before he called, "Yeah, we're off too, goodnight."

"Goodnight boys," Mr. Dickenson called from the passenger seat, "Remember, we're flying back to America tomorrow, so it's everyone up at seven. Kenny, will you tell Tyson and Max?"

"Sure, I'll be going for them at six," Kenny grinned mischievously, as him, Rei and Kai walked into the hotel.

The three boys walked up the stairs to the second floor, coming first to Rei and Kai's room.

"Goodnight guys, c-ya in the morning," Kenny called as he walked off, adding in his head, 'I hope they work things out,' as a silent prayer.

"Goodnight," Rei called, as he followed Kai into the room.

Once in, he turned to close and lock the door, then turned back around to find Kai standing there, looking at him expectantly.

"We need to talk," he said firmly.

Kai sighed and nodded, motioning towards the bad. The two boys took their places across from each other to begin their long talk.

Oooo, whatever could be going on with Kai? Frankly my dear… I don't have a clue, I'm trying to figure it out myself, but it should be good, hopefully! Well, there you go, what do you think? Good or bad, pleeze tell! Oh yeah, I have two things to put up for public vote.

1: do you want a lemon- max/Tyson in the next chapter? Remember if you do, I'll have to put the rating up, but I'll only do it if you want it, kay?

2: this one is about Kenny. See, I want to get him with someone, but I have two ideas, and I'm going to do whichever one you, the readers, prefer, so here are your choices:  
a) a girl he meets in a pie-eating contest.

OR

b) a guy he meets in the freak show.

Let me know by reviewing- remember, if you don't vote you don't have a choice, don't loose your voice! 

Farethee well! ^_^


	6. Of Talks and Lemons

Title: Unsung

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: well, I'm not too sure of a summary, but basically, it's like this: rei and kai like each other, but kai's being his usual meany self, so rei's getting all upset, but he vows to get to know kai, it's just hard cause kai keeps ignoring him! 

Warning: em, there is shonen-ai, yaoi, I will probably do a lemon, there will definitely be lime and fluff! Oh, but before that, there will be some angst, but not a lot! Cause I don't really like that, sooo there you go! And there will be Mariah bashing, cause I seriously can't stand that girl!

A/N: and the votes are in! the polls have closed, and we have a result: there shall be….. a LEMON!!! So, I've put it in, but tried to make it a bit different, I hope you like it. As for the second vote, the girl at the freak show is winning by a long shot, but I'm still going to keep that voting open, because its going to be a little while before Kenny meets the love of his life, so anyone who hasn't voted yet, but wants to can! Anyhoo, thank you everyone who reviewed, I know that fanfiction.net was really screwed, and not all the reviews showed up, but I've got all the ones that are on fanfiction and in my e-mail account, so to anyone who reviewed, but who's name doesn't show up, gomen!

Shaz(or should I say riverwhitedragon? Yes, I think I will RIVERWHITEDRAGON!!!): thanks a bunch for the review, tough about not being too sure about the lemon, cause I'm doing it, and HAA! You have to continue now, so nya! =p hope you likes the chapter!

Radical Aisha: thanks for the review, yes there is a lemon, but the freak show one is trailing in the polls, but I'm keeping the voting up, so you'd never know! Thank you very much, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

VixenBabe: yes, Tyson will definitely be dragging Kenny and max to the contest, for sure! Thanks for the review, enjoy the next chapter1

Keisan: oh, thank you, yes, I do believe that the pie-eating contest girl will win, so don't worry! Oh, glad you like the dramatic, I hope the talk is good enough for you, pleeze let me know what you think!

DranzerGirl: oh, wow, you really like the story, I feel so happy, and oh dear, my cheeks are heating up! ^_^V anyhoo, yes there is a max/Tyson lemon, not a kai/rei one yet, that'll have to wait, and yes, I like oranges, but I think they're called lemons cause lemons have a sharper bite or something, but oranges are good! Hope you like the chapter! ^_^

Rock and yaoi: yes, there is definitely a max/Tyson lemon, don't worry, and oh goody, I got someone hooked, go me! Hope you like the next chapter!

Quatres Wifey: arigatou for the review, glad you like the story, hope you like the next part!

Maytel: arigatou for the review and sorry! I had to stop there, I had a writer's block demon squatting on my head, so it took a while to get an idea of what to write, but see, its here now! And hey, major yaoi fan myself, being a girl and all, and I can see him with a girl aswell! But you know, Kai won't be able to control his feelings forever, no matter how fine he is, as you'll see! ^_~

Kiara Aries: yes, you will get both your wishes, in that, I have combined the talk and the lemon in this chapter, as well as a little fluff. As for the kenny's love thing, its still in the voting stage, so we'll have to see how it goes! Thanks for the review!

Vialana: yes, dramatic tension and lust seem to be my specialty in this fic, and oh, pleeze don't die, but its going to be a while, they have to go to America, and there's a song and more, so it's gonna be a while, sorry! There will be a max/Tyson lemon, will is cuteness, and a lot of kai/rei talking and more, hope you enjoy! 

Chibi Kitty: sorry it's so short, but I find it easier in the long run to have shorter chapters, it makes it easier to keep the writer's block demon at bay! Yes, you shall find out what rei and kai are talking about, don't worry, but there will be a lemon, as that was what the majority voted for! As for the Kenny thing, well, the polls are still open to anyone who hasn't reviewed, so you'd never know, I have to count up the votes! Thanks for the review, its very much appreciated, and don't worry, I'm odd myself! ^_^

******** = scene change.

Chapter Five: Of Talks and Lemons:

Kai and Rei sat in silence for about ten or fifteen minutes, just looking around each other, lost in their own thoughts: each not having the nerve to do so. The uncomfortable, rigid silence eventually got to Kai and he shifted slightly before asking, "Was there anything you wanted to say to me?" in his emotionless tone.

"Yeah, eh… it's just, that…" Rei stammered slightly, trailing off, before sighing and starting up again, annoyance and desperation edging into his voice, "Listen here Kai, all feelings and shit aside, you've been acting way colder around me than usual. I don't know what I've done or said to make you so mad-"

"No, it's not you Rei, it's me," Kai interrupted, as he leaned forward to put a hand on Rei's, "I-I'm going through some stuff that's difficult to deal with…"

"Yeah, so does everyone," Rei replied scathingly, snatching his hand back as he stood and started pacing starting to grow hysterical as he screamed, "Everyone's going through shit, everyone, everywhere! I'm going through shit! Did you never think of that?"

"I-I…" Kai stuttered, mouth gasping as he stared at Rei in shock.

"No Kai, just leave it. But remember, you've said this often enough to us: you're our leader. We're a team, and if you want to get us to work properly, you're going to have to treat us right."

With that, Rei turned and walked over to the window, looking up at the moon.

'He's right you know, you've been a total heartless bastard to him, and he doesn't deserve it,' the voice in Kai's head muttered.

'I know,' Kai thought, 'What should I do?'

'Well, apologising would be good for a start, and then you can move on from there.'

'Thanks,' Kai replied gratefully, then stood and made his way over to Rei.

***************

As soon as the two boys entered the room and shut the door, Max grabbed Tyson and pulled him into a demanding and passionate kiss, as their tongues battled for dominance, and their hands roamed over each other's bodies. As they moaned into each other's mouths, Max reached down and, grabbing Tyson's ass, hoisted him up. Tyson instinctively wrapped his legs around Max's waist, his arms snaking around his neck. Eventually, the need for oxygen overpowered them, and they broke apart gasping, and gazing into each other's eyes lustfully.

"Bedroom," Max stated breathlessly, and Tyson nodded, reaching into kiss Max again.

Somehow, they eventually made it into the bedroom, and once Max had kicked the door shut, he plonked a giggling Tyson on the bed, quickly following. He crawled on top of Tyson, straddling him, as he leaned down to kiss Tyson, then started to make his way down his jaw and neck, licking and nibbling the sweet flesh as Tyson moaned in desire, rocking his hips, grinding his arousal against Max's. Max gasped as he thrust back, then quickly started to take off Tyson's clothes, while Tyson took off his.

***************

Kai came up and stood near Rei, looking at him in silence for a moment, before he gently put his hand on Rei's shoulder and gently said, "I'm sorry Rei, for the way I've acted towards you."

Rei sighed and replied softly, "No Kai, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that, I'm just frustrated, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Kai sighed, moving closer to the window, yet never removing his hand, not that Rei was complaining.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rei smiled, looking out at the glowing orb in the sky.

"Sure is," Kai agreed, turning to look at Rei, just as Rei turned to look at him.

They gazed at each other, and Kai reached his other hand up to stroke Rei's cheek, marvelling at the softness of his skin, while Rei purred and leaned against the palm which stroked him so gently, as he leaned towards Kai.

****************

Max was now kissing his way down Tyson's exposed chest, licking and nibbling on his sensitive nipples, sucking them into hardened nubs, while Tyson moaned and cried out, his skin on fire, every nerve in his body crying out with pleasure. Max flicked his tongue around Tyson's navel, before he moved down to engulf Tyson whole. Tyson screamed out as Max sucked hard, while his tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, and his hands played with his balls. 

"Oh-god-max, j-just fuck me," Tyson panted.

Max shot up, eyes wide as he asked, "You sure?"

Tyson nodded and Max grinned reaching up to kiss Tyson enthusiastically, before he grabbed a tub of Vaseline to prepare Tyson.

***************

Kai was awash with rising emotions, they were starting to take over every part of his body; infecting his whole being as he gazed at Rei, who was making the most delightful purring noise as he started to lean towards him. Kai, light-headed with new feelings, just let go of caution and started to submerge in the feelings, letting himself go, as he leaned in too…

***************

Max slowly pushed one lubricated finger inside Tyson's entrance, and Tyson moaned in pleasure/pain as he added a second finger, stretching him. As he added a third finger, brushed off that spot that made Tyson yelp out in pleasure. Satisfied that he was fully prepared, Max withdrew his fingers, positioned himself at Tyson's entrance, and slowly pushed his dripping erection into the tight heat inside Tyson…

***************

Time seemed to slow down infinitely, as Kai and Rei leaned in, and Rei slowly closed his eyes as they came so close to each other…

***************

Max started up a slow thrusting rhythm, angling himself so that he hit Tyson's prostate every time, as he started to go faster and faster in wild abandon.

***************

Kai let go of all restraints, as the last surge of raw emotions sought to overtake him, and his eyes fluttered shut, as he came so close…

***************

A heated, raw, intense pleasure began to build up within each of the boys, as they rode each other into ecstasy and beyond, as their climax began to build up.

***************

An intense, tingling feeling began to build up in Kai, and it rushed up and down his spine and across his shoulder blades, like a huge amount of energy was building up there, just waiting to burst out, as the voice in Kai's mind screamed out, 'NOOOOOO!'

***************

Tyson Max let out simultaneous cries of ecstasy as their climaxes exploded and their seed spilled out; Max inside Tyson and Tyson on top of his and Max's chests. Hips bucked and limbs trashed, as wave upon wave of pleasure rolled over them…

***************

Abruptly, Kai pulled himself back at the very last second, horror evident in his eyes, while Rei jerked back, looking at him, with confused, hurt-filled eyes. Instantly placing on his cold mask, Kai stalked away to sit on his bed, while Rei frowned and muttered, "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily…" as he walked over to Kai.

***************

As their climaxes faded away, Max managed to pull himself out of Tyson, and plonked down beside him, instinctively snuggling up beside him.

"I love you Max," Tyson whispered tenderly.

"I love you too Tyson," Max whispered in reply, smiling.

Sated, the two lovers pulled the bed covers over themselves and, settling down into each other's embrace, drifted off into peaceful sleep.

**************

Gingerly, Kai flexed his shoulders, arching his back. The tingle was still there, but it was fading thankfully.

'What the hell were you thinking, just throwing all restraints away like that and letting your emotions, all of them, out loose?' his voice scolded him.

'I don't know, but, I- I couldn't help it! Every time I'm near Rei, I can feel it all, slipping away, I don't know what to do!'

In desperation, Kai buried his face in his hands, unaware of Rei sitting beside him.

"Kai?"

The questioning voice snapped Kai out of his trance, and he turned to look at Rei with big, tear-filled eyes.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Rei asked worriedly, tentively reaching out to the troubled teen.

Unable to take it all anymore- the questions, the pressure the hiding- Kai broke down crying, as he threw himself into Rei's arms, sobbing into his chest. Instantly, Rei wrapped his arms around Kai, cradling the boy he loved in his arms, as he gently rocked back and forth, trying to calm Kai down, until he had cried himself to sleep. Gently, he lay Kai down on the bed, studying him closely before setting the alarm and getting into his own bed. What Rei had failed to notice, however, was the sharp point jutting out from the top of Kai's spine, which slowly disappeared as morning approached.

Dum dum DUUUUMMMMM!!! Ooo, what's up with Kai, well, I have yet to decide, so there! =p anyhoo, pleeze review and oh, here's the vote that's still open to anyone who hasn't voted but wants to:

Who should Kenny get with, either:

a) a girl he meets at a pie-eating contest

OR

b) a guy he meets in the freak show

Pleeze let me know what you think of the fic so far! Farethee well! ^_^


	7. Back To America

Title: Unsung

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: well, I'm not too sure of a summary, but basically, it's like this: rei and kai like each other, but kai's being his usual meany self, so rei's getting all upset, but he vows to get to know kai, it's just hard cause kai keeps ignoring him! 

Warning: em, there is shonen-ai, yaoi, I will probably do a lemon, there will definitely be lime and fluff! Oh, but before that, there will be some angst, but not a lot! Cause I don't really like that, sooo there you go! And there will be Mariah bashing, cause I seriously can't stand that girl!

Disclaimer: I'm sooo silly for forgetting to put the disclaimer in the last chapter, but here we go, hit it Funky! 

Funky: chibi owns nothing, except for a couple of cennies (you know, pennies for pence, cennies for cents… just ignore!) and her collection of cds which isn't much of a collection, so don't sue cause she don't own!

A/N: well, the votes are still coming in, I'm surrounded by votes, and I don't have a clue who's winning, though I've a suspicion that it's the freak show guy, but don't worry, cause the pie-eating girl will be in the story anyway, I've got special plans for her…..  right, I'm really really sorry that I've taken so long, but my mam isn't letting my on the compy, so I've to sneak on whenever I can, I got lucky today, in that she had to go out, so I got to go on! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and yes, one thing: I realised that I totally dug my own grave with the whole spike thing, but, after bouncing ideas off my friend riverwhitedragon, I've come up with a deadly plan to save my fic, that keeps kai human but keeps the spike and has some fantasy in it too, so it's all good! Right, so here's my thank-you's:

Ashleigh: thank you for the review and the vote it has been processed in the computer that is my brain (don't ask, on a slight sugar-high right now!) and it's good to know I've got an enthusiastic voter out there. Hope you like the next chapter!

devilburns: Yes, here is more, go me! Hope you like it, thanks for the review!

Kuro Sora: oh, arigatou for the reviews, you're such a nice reviewer! Yeah, glad you liked my lemon, it is the first one I've posted up, and I'm glad it went well. Yes, the smiling thing is really cute, I just love the image in my head it's adorable, and yeah, see, they did talk, which is good for them, but alas, they have not gotten together, but they will, and I'm glad you don't mind the wait, cause it will take a while for them to accept their feelings and then do something about it, hope you don't mind! Yeah, the thing with kai, well it's… complicated, cause I had one idea, but then it didn't work so now I've managed to come up with another idea, which still needs a bit of fine tuning, but yes, rei will be there to take care of kai! Oh hey, about your idea, I totally agree, the whole duo/rei thing or kai/heero thing I think it's adorable, I wouldn't mind doing a crossover with pairings like that, it would be cool! What do you think? Hope you like the chapter! ^_^

Chibi Kitty: thanks a bunch for the review, and no *giggles* kai is not turning into the hunch back of notre damn, he's still human, I've managed to sort that out at least, he's still him, there's just, well, I can't say, but it's something, we'll be finding out in later chapters! Thank you for voting, I have taken it in, and sorted it out along with the other reviews, hope you like this chapter!

Maytel: arigatou for the review and yeah, I guess it would be pretty gross, but it won't be there much at all, don't worry! Ooo, I made you happy, huzza! This makes me happy too! Hope you like this chapter!

Kat5: thanks for the review and no, the bump (well, technically spike) isn't that bad and it won't be there for long, no need to worry, cheer up, pleeze! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Angel Yame: arigatou for the review and don't worry, kai and rei will eventually just let go and go all the way (by the way, I loved the rhyme, I find myself doing that all the time, ooo see, there I go again!) and yeah, well, I had to put in some action, so I thought, why don't I just get max and Tyson over and done with, so that's one couple down, two to go! And yes, at the moment, I do believe that the freak show guy will win, but you'd never know! Hope you like the chapter!

otaku: oooo, your name is cool! Anyhoo, thankie for the review, glad you like my fic, I'm trying! Thanks for the vote too, it's in with all the others! Hope you like the chapter, let me know! ^_^

VixenBabe: okay, enthusiastic voter, your vote has been put in with all it's friends and is awaiting counting at the moment, don't worry! EEK! *ducks behind pillow on lap* oh my god don't kill me!!! I'm really sorry about kai, but don't worry, as I've already said, I've fixed it, he's still the same kai, just with, well, something I can't say right now, cause that would kill the suspense, so pleeze don't hate me, we won't be seeing the spike much, it's just something I thought up of, kay? Pleeze review and let me know what you think of the chapter, hope you like it!

Lightning Strikes Twice: hey, love the new name, very original and kick ass! Yes, kai is a pasty, but he's a hot pasty, and a pasty with a good reason for pulling back, so don't be too mad, and yes, the spike is very confusing, it will be explained in later chapters don't worry! Hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think!

kai/rei4ever: thanks for the review, glad you like it! and sorry, while I like Kenny/Emily pairings, I've already put up the voting, and it's still going on, but would you like the girl? Pleeze let me know, and I hope you like the next chapter!

Quatres Wifey: hey, cool name and thanks for the review, yes I know I'm mean, I'm the queen of the harpies! (eh, ignore that, just some incesent rambling! ^_^V) Thanks for the  vote aswell, I need all the ones I can get! Yes, I will be putting kai and rei together, but unlike most of my other fics, I have a semi-plan for this so I'm going to try and follow it, which means it'll take a while longer for them to get together but it will happen I promise! Hope you like the chapter!

RiverWhiteDragon: arigatou for the review, oh, you liked the layout, thank you, I wanted to try out something different, good to see that it was successful! And yeah, lemons are good, see, I knew you'd like it, huzza! You'll be a lemon lover in no time, well, probably not as much as me, but we'll get there! Oh, and yeah, as you already  know, the spike DOES have a point, it's just a bit vague at the moment, but it's getting there! Hope you like the chapter, and you better review, I don't care if you've already read it, I still need reviews to feed my imagination, as I've no money to buy some Robinsons!

So, there we go, hope you like the chapter pleeze read and review, and I'll love you all forever!

Chapter Six: Back To America!

Kai was already up and dressed when the alarm rang at six in the morning, pulling Rei out of his peaceful slumber. With an audible groan, he rolled over and hit the alarm off, then propped himself up on his elbows and yawned, cracking his neck and baring his fangs, as he watched Kai pack his suitcase.

"Morning," he greeted sleepily, yet Kai simply grunted in reply and continued pulling clothes out of the drawers and wardrobe so he could fold them and put them neatly in his suitcase.

'Great, he's back in total silent mode,' the voice in Rei's head groaned, while Rei sighed, slipping out of his bed and making his way into the bathroom, unaware of Kai watching him the whole time out of the corner of his eye.

When the bathroom door was closed and there was the audible click of the lock, Kai sighed deeply, slumping down on the bed. His mind was still in a jumble from last night: the warmth of Rei's breath as they leaned closer to each other, the rush of energy along his spine, the way he just collapsed into Rei's arms crying, the way Rei's arms felt so good around him as he drifted into sleep… Kai groaned, falling back so he was lying back, spread-eagle style on the bed, thinking about what Rei had said last night. He was right, Kai had been treating him much more coldly than usual, but that was changing.

'Yes,' Kai thought, 'From now on, nothing will happen between us, and I will treat him like a member of the team; civilly, but nothing else.'

'I still think you should tell him about you-know-what,' his voice sighed.

'No, I will never tell anyone, as long as I'm careful, no one has to know,' Kai replied.

'But he might understand.'

'I said no.'

'But-'

"NO BUTS!"

It was only when Rei called out, "Kai? Are you alright?" that he realised he'd shouted the last part out loud.

"Yeah, I'm fin, hurry up, we can't be late," Kai replied in monotone, and continued packing up his bag. Once he was done, he laid all his bags on the floor, and then went to see if the rest of the team were up yet.

***********

Soft whispery caresses, lips fastened upon his, while hands and hair tickled the rest of his body. Bodies intertwined, while moans rose from throats and hands sought out to memorise every inch of skin they could, while backs arched and hisses escaped from between teeth cleched in pure lust. Suddenly, the hands moved down his body, the hair moving downwardstoo, while the mouth fixed upone his core….

Kenny sat bolt upright, gasping for breath, beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face, with a total hard-on. Never had he had a dream so intense, so passionate and erotic. Running a hand through his head, he put on his glasses, and, blinking to focus, turned to look at the clock. Five o' clock. With a groan, he rolled over, out of bed, and, deciding to deal with his 'hard problem,' in the least messy way, he hopped into the shower, first putting the water to very cold and then turning it to hot while he washed his body and hair. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he made his way into the room, put on his boxers, followed by his shorts and shirt, then socks and runners. He threw his tie into his suitcase, feeling to tired to deal with troublesome knots and so forth. Yawning, he walked over to the window and threw the blinds open, squinting as sunlight flooded his vision. Once the initial shock wore off, he opened the window, reveling in the feeling of the cool breeze that lazily swam around his room. Now fully awake, he set to putting his suitcase on the bed and packing all his clothes away; pulling them out of the wardrobe and drawers, folding them neatly and putting them away in the suitcase. Next, he grabbed all his stuff in the bathroom and put them into his toilet bag which was thrown into his suitcase. Once he was done, he grabbed his room key and put it in his pocket, then grabbed Tyson and Max's room key. He had gotten it as he was the one who had to wake the two boys in the mornings- lord knows that if they were given half a chance, they would both sleep for a good part of the day. Once out of his room, Kenny shut the door and turned to find Kai coming towards him.

"Hey Kai, I'm on my way to get Max and Tyson up, wanna come help?"

Kai nodded silently, turning with Kenny to make their way up the stairs to the next floor to where Max's and Tyson's room was. Kenny opened the door and they walked up to where the bedroom door was. Kai was about to barge through the door, when Kenny suddenly remembered about what the two boys had probably gotten up to.

"No!" he cried, jumping forward, continuing hastily when Kai fixed a glare on him, "it's just that maybe…em…one of them is getting dressed or, or naked or something, we'd better knock first."

Kai thought for a moment, then suddenly got an evil glint in his eyes as he nodded.

'One good turn deserves another,' he thought, smirking to himself, as he raised a fist to knock…

*************

Tyson was slowly starting to wake up, becoming aware of his surroundings- the warm body curled up next to him, the arms around his waist, the head on his chest… Tyson smiled as the details of the previous night came back to him, and he reached down to stroke the golden halo of his lover affectionately. Suddenly though, the peaceful moment was broken, as there was a thunderous banging on the door, followed by a shout of, "Tyson! Max! Get up you idiots, we have to get ready to go!!"

With a startled cry, Tyson rolled over, falling with a crash out of bed, while Max sat straight up with a shout of, "No, I hate the dentist!" before he blinked, looking around, and suddenly remembered where he was. Quickly, while Tyson was groaning on the floor, Max slipped on a pair of boxers and went to open the door to a smirking Kai and Kenny.

"Wha's- uh?" Max yawned sleepily, peering through the crack between the wall and open door.

"Get dressed and pack up your stuff, we're meeting in the lobby in a half-an-hour," Kai told him gruffly, before turning and stalking out of the room, down to his and Rei's.

"I'll just wait here for you two," Kenny grinned, plonking down on the couch and turning on the tv.

Max nodded and turned back into the room, closing the door and making his way over to help Tyson up off the floor.

"What's with all the noise Maxie?" Tyson groaned.

"Oh, it was Kai here to wake us up."

"Well he sure got the job done," Tyson moaned, rubbing his head.

"Kay, well I'm going to have a shower first, you'd better get your bags packed."

Max turned to go into the bathroom, when he was suddenly stopped by Tyson grabbing his wrist. Turning around, he let out a startled cry as Tyson's lips pressed against his, then uttered a moan as the kiss deepened. As the need for oxygen drove them apart, they parted, gasping, but still smiling at each other. 

"Sorry," Tyson smiled, "I just needed my morning kiss to wake up."

"That's alright," Max grinned, "Now just hurry up and pack away all your stuff and then you can have a shower." With that, Max went into the bathroom and Tyson set to work.

By seven o' clock, everyone had made their way down to the lobby; a little sleepy, but nevertheless, ready to go. The group checked out of the hotel and Mr. Granger drove them all to the airport, for the last time, in the minicarus.

"Goodbye baby," he sniffed, as he handed it back into the rent-a-car.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to buy one over in America," Mr. Dickenson chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right Stan-my-man," Mr. Granger beamed, visibly cheering up.

The group checked in all their luggage quickly enough, then went for breakfast, before making their way to their gate and soon enough they were all settled on the plane: Kai and Rei, Max and Tyson, Mr. Granger and Mr. Dickenson and then Kenny with Dizzy.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Dickenson announced as soon as the plane was air-bourne, "We've got about a day's flying ahead of us, and that, coupled with jet-lag, can prove to be very tiring, so I'd advise you all to get as much sleep on the flight as you can."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and soon they were all asleep, with the exception of Kai who was gazing boredly out of the window. Suddenly, there was a dull thud and a soft pressure on his shoulder, and Kai turned his head in surprise, to see Rei's head on his shoulder, his expression peaceful as he slept. Making sure no one else was looking, Kai swiftly leant down and gently kissed Rei on the top of his forehead, whispering, "Aishitaru. Even if nothing can happen, I still love you," and a small smile crept on Rei's lips, as the same whisper echoed in his dreams.

Aww, I have to admit I do like the end part, I just think it's soo kawai! Anyhoo, so that was it, what did you thnk, pleeze review and let me know! Also, I'm still holding votes for who gets with Kenny, so if you haven't voted and want to, just let me know who do you want to get with, either:

a) a girl at a pie-eating contest.

OR

b) a guy at a freak show.

Pleeze let me know what you think! Farethee well! ^_^


	8. The Shocks of Fandom

Title: Unsung

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: well, I'm not too sure of a summary, but basically, it's like this: rei and kai like each other, but kai's being his usual meany self, so rei's getting all upset, but he vows to get to know kai, it's just hard cause kai keeps ignoring him! 

Warning: em, there is shonen-ai, yaoi, I will probably do a lemon, there will definitely be lime and fluff! Oh, but before that, there will be some angst, but not a lot! Cause I don't really like that, sooo there you go! And there will be Mariah bashing, cause I seriously can't stand that girl!

Disclaimer: Here we go, hit it Funky! 

Funky: chibi owns nothing, except for a couple of cennies (you know, pennies for pence, cennies for cents… just ignore!) and her collection of cds which isn't much of a collection, so don't sue cause she don't own!

A/N: kay, sorry, it's taken my so long, but I've been in my grans and I'm flying out to Boston, so I'm just quickly updating, though this is probably the longest chapter so far… hmm, that makes no sense, but anyhoo, on with it, here are my thank-yous:

devilburns: thankie for the review, glad you like my story, yeah, I thought it was sweet too, hope you like the next chapter!

Radical Aisha: oh, thank you for your review, yeah, it was cute, wasn't it? and no, don't worry, something will definitely happen between kai and rei, I wouldn't be writing this if something wasn't, I love that pairing too much, so don't worry, it's just taking a while, cause I actually have a bit of a plot, but something will happen, I swear! Hope you like the next chapter!

Maytel: thanks for the review, and thanks for voting, I don't really know the results, so I don't know if you'll get what you want, but even if Kenny doesn't get with the girl, she's so going to be in it, I have plans for her, so she'll be there! Hope you like the chapter!

Sarcasmcat: oooo, exceptional? Wow, that's so cool, thank you soooo much! And yeah, somebody likes my weird ideas, I got shouted at a lot by my friend when she realised that kai mightn't be human, but he is so human, I sorted that one out, and managed to keep the spike, so I hope you like the chapter!

kei/rei4ever: well, hope that wait wasn't too much, because here's the next chapter! And yeah, that was really cute, I loved that part myself! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Tidah: thank you for your review, and thank you sooooo much for putting me on your favourites list! *huggles* there now, yeah, kai is getting all soft, you'll see more of that in this chapter, with more cuteness and all that, hope you like the chapter!

lightning13: thanks for the review and for your vote, I will be couting up the results soon, and don't worry, yes, kai and rei will get together and I know that I'm giving a lot of people heart attacks from not letting it happen, but it will happen, I just happen to have a plot for this story (for once! ^_^V) so you'll just have to wait, sorry, hope you like this chapter!

Quatres Wifey: thank you sooo much, oh, a master? =^_^= stop you're making me blush! Yeah, I know the glances can't be healthy, but they'll work out in the end, I'm really sorry for not getting them together, but things are a little distracting here seeing as I actually have a plot, which will turn out cute in the end, I promise! Hope you like the next chapter!

RiverWhiteDragon: oooo, robinsons is lovely, make sure you get me a nice BIG bottle kay? Thanks for the review, I know I'm evil, It's not my fault! ^_^V kay, maybe it is….. anyhoo, you know what's going on, so I don't need to apologise to you about not getting them together yet, cause you know it turns out cute in the future, hope you like this chapter! (well, I know that you read it already, but lets just say you didn't, alright?)

Kat5: ooo, thank you sooo much, kai is the cutest, isn't he, well, as cute as rei, so they're equally cute, but it's just he's so mean that when he is cute it's a much bigger deal… and I'm rambling, sorry about that! ^_^V thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the chapter!

HXH-YGO-OtAkU: hey, you're name rocks, it's cool! Thank you for your review and for your vote, you mightn't really care, but it's good to get more votes, and don't worry, even if freak-show dude isn't picked, he'll still be in the fic, I have plans for him… *cough* ^_^V anyhoo, yeah, I liked the last paragraph, it was cute, ne? hope you like this chapter as much as the last, more cuteness, and a little surprise…

Siver-eyes Magician Girl: great, thanks for the vote and yes, I understand, I'm a yaoi freak myself, but it's all good! ^_^ hope you like this chapter!

Kuro Sora: oh, thank you! *huggles* you are such a nice reviewer, and yeah, I love romantic stuff too, it's sooo cute! Yes, I whole-heartedly agree that Kenny needs someone, and that'll be happening soon, just as soon as *suddenly grabbed from behind by funky trunky*

Funky: so sorry about that kuro sora, but I can't let chibi here give away all the plot lines, though she already did to riverwhite…

*chibi struggles free* hey! That's only cause she was able to whine and pout at me and threaten not to talk to me what was I supposed to do! Anyhoo, sorry about that, but you'll see soon enough, or if you really wanna know, just e-mail me and I'll tell you, but not everything! Hope you like this chapter!

So anyhoo, don't forget to read and review, now… LET'S GET IT ON!!!

Chapter Seven: The Shocks of Fandom.

Rei was jolted awake as the plane hit some turbulence, only to find his head on Kai's shoulder, as he leaned against the teen who was staring out the window. Quickly, he pulled back, sitting back against his seat, as he blushed slightly, muttering, "Oh, sorry about that Kai, you should've just pushed me back."

Kai grunted and replied, "it's alright, I didn't mind," missing the warmth of Rei's body.

"How long have we been flying?" Rei asked, stifling a yawn, as he looked around at the other sleeping passengers.

"Around three hours," Kai answered, shifting his weight as he turned to face Rei.

Rei yawned again, nodding, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and Kai inwardly smiled at how cute he looked; all sleepy-eyed, with slightly mussed hair and pouty lips. Kai groaned mentally, urging away the slight hard-on he was starting to get, and Rei was surprised to see a slight blush spreading across Kai's cheeks, and he smiled softly at how beautiful Kai really was- with his fair skin tinged with pink, and those blue triangles that went so well with his two-toned hair that fell sexily around his shoulders and over his deep crimson eyes…

'Dammit, I have to stop thinking like this or I'll get a hard-on,' Rei scolded himself, and settled for asking Kai, "So, have you slept yet?"

"No, I'm not tired," Kai answered monotonely, shrugging, while Rei rolled his eys, sighing, "You never really are, you know, you're like some sort of inhumane creature with the way you act."

Kai tensed and stiffened at this statement, but before Rei could ask what was wrong, an airhostess appeared beside them, asking, "Would you like something to eat? We have soup and rolls and a salad."

"Yes please, thank you," Rei smiled, feeling his stomach grumbling slightly, and Kai gave a short nod, and a quiet, "Thank you," as the airhostess passed in two trays of food.

A bit further down the plane, they could hear Tyson say, "Hey, I smell food, great, I'm starving!" and they laughed together, shaking their heads as they opened up the containers and started to eat. When they were finished, they sat in silence, Kai looking out the window, and Rei messing with the paper cup he got with his food. After a while, another airhostess appeared and took their empty trays away.

"Hey Rei?" Kai asked softly, turning away from the window to look at Rei who lifted his head questioningly, "Do you want to play a game of chess? It's just that I saw this nice looking travel board and I bought it for the flight, incase you were bored or something…" he trailed off quietly, realising that he had begun to ramble on slightly, and blushed.

"I'd love to play a game with you Kai, but I don't know how," Rei replied sadly, but brightened up when Kai said, "That's okay, I can teach you," and replied, "Then sure, I'd love to play."

"Great," Kai smiled, as he reached into the small carry-on bag he's brought onto the plane, and pulled out a small chess board that was folded in half.

Quickly, Kay opened up the two halves and took out all the small chess pieces contained inside. He then showed Rei where all the pieces went, and went through the basic rules of the game, and how all the pieces could be moved.

"Right, so you can be black and I'll be white. White always goes first, so I'll begin…" Kai explained, as the two teens started to play.

They held a couple of practise games, then had some more serious ones. Rei was a fast learner, and although Kai won every game, Rei had him pretty off-balanced a good few times, and a number of times almost beat him. Although there was suspense and patience in the game, there was also a high amount of competitiveness between the two teens, along with a lot of passion and nerves, and senses were heightened by the challenging looks and smirks they sent each other. They barely noticed the time passing, and soon they heard the pilot announce that all tables be set back in place, seats be put upright, hand-luggage be stored properly and seatbelts fastened, as they would be landing in New York soon. Quickly, the two teens packed up the chess set, and Kai stowed it safely away in his bag.

"That was great Kai, thanks for teaching me, it was lots of fun," Rei smiled at Kai, who gave a small smile back and replied, "You're welcome, it was lots of fun. I haven't played chess in a long time, and it was nice to play against someone who's really good. Can we play again some time?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be great," Rei smiled, blushing slightly at the compliment.

They sat back in their chairs, relaxing as the airplane made its descent into New York airport. After a slightly bumpy landing, the doors were opened and all the passengers got up and filed out off the plane. The group- the Bladebreakers, Mr. Granger and Mr. Dickenson, stuck together as they made their way into the airport, where they collected their luggage and started to make their way to the arrivals section. Just before they went through the doors, Kai grabbed Rei's arm as he said, "Rei?"

"Yeah?" Rei asked, his skin tingling, as he looked back at Kai with wide golden eyes.

"I know I have to be your leader and everything, but… do you think, we… could, be… friends, at least?" Kai asked nervously, eyes cast downwards. (1)

"I'd love that," Rei smiled, and as Kai looked up smiling, he threw himself into Kai's arms, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, and Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, hugging him back just as the doors opened.

Immediately, there was a blinding flash of a tonne of cameras, and the group was blasted back by the screams that came froom the hundreds of people crowded around the arrivals gate. Kai and Rei immediately lept apart blushing, as they stared out with the rest of the group at the massive crowd of screaming teens. Wondrously, the five boys walked forward and the hoards of girls and lots of boys even, screamed even louder, and the teens could also hear their own names being called out, followed by phrases, such as, "I love you!" "Please by mine!" "You totally kick ass," and some weird ones, like, "You're my hunny-bunny!" and  "You're my god; let me worship you!" Everywhere, there were little Bladebreaker dolls being waved, and there were banners; some for the Bladebreaker group and others for the individual members, which were in sections: there was a section for Kai, for Rei, for Max, for Tyson, for Kenny- there was even a section for Dizzy and then one for the bitbeasts too! However, it was a section to the side of the group which caught Kai's and Rei's eyes. There was a large banner with the words: KAI/REI 4EVER! In large sparkly writing, and two pictures, of Kai's and Rei's heads stuck beside each other. (you all know what this is… *evil giggle* ^_^) At the front of the group were two girls, one with blondy/brown hair and large blue eyes and the other had dark brown hair and deep green eyes. They were both screaming in delight and shouting out, "KAI AND REI FOREVER! YOU GUYS ARE THE CUTEST!"

Curious, Kai and Rei made their way over to the group until they could hear the two girls shout excitedly to each other.

"Did you see that? They hugged!" the green-eyed one squealed in delight.

"I know, it was the cutest! Oh my god, I knew it, I just knew it, it's so obvious now!" the blue-eyed girl shouted in reply, "And I got it on camera!"

"Yeah, I got it on video!" the green eyes one winked, waving a video camera in front of her, "We have captured the moment forever!"

"Yeah!" the two girls cheered, giving each other a high-five and jumping up and down, waving their arms in the air, in a totally hyper mood. 

Kai and Rei suddenly saw that they, and the rest of the group, were all wearing identical black t-shirts, with the same picture on them: it was Kai's and Rei's heads, all modified and moved around and messed with so that it looked like they were about to kiss, and they quickly looked at each other in shock, then looked away, blushing. Suddenly, the blue-eyed girl screamed, "Oh my god!" grabbing the green-eyed girl's arm, "Kai and Rei! They're over here! Guys! Kai! Rei! You guys are the cutest couple in the world!"

"Yeah, you're so adorable and perfect for each other, we know these other girls and guys can't have you!"

"You two are meant to be!"

At this, the two girls started cheering and screaming, along with the rest of their group, who had other pictures of Kai and Rei warped so that it seemed they were holding each other, or kissing, and dolls of Kai and Rei with their arms around each other.

'Oh god, am I that obvious?!' the two teens thought simultaneously, as they stared, blushing and in shock, at the sight before them.

"Yo, Kai, Rei! Come on, we have to hurry so we can make it through the airport, security have just about cleared a path through the crowd, we gotta run!" Tyson shouted over the noise of the screams, as he grabbed Kai and Rei by their wrists, trying to yank them away.

Jolted from their shock, Kai and Rei could only nod mutely, as they followed Tyson running through the temporarily path through the mass of screaming teens. They joined up with the rest of the group as they ran out of the airport and into a black stretch limo that stood outside waiting, the driver throwing their bags into the booth before quickly climbing into the front and speeding off down the road. The whole group let out a collective sigh as they leaned back into their seats.

"What the hell was that?" Max asked, in a slightly dazed tone.

"It seems that you boys have picked up quite a few fans," Mr. Dickenson chuckled, "Though we never thought it would be this many…"

"You mean, you knew this would happen?" Rei gasped.

"Well, ya know little dudes, it's kinda hard not to be able to figure it out, you guys are really happenin!" Mr. Granger bellowed happily from his seat, while Mr. Dickenson added, "Yes, you are after all, the best beyblading team in the world. Beyblading has become a very popular sport, and you boys have beaten some of the toughest teams in the world, including the Demolition Boys and the four best beybladers in Europe, so naturally, we predicted that this would happen, and luckily we prepared for it."

"Prepared for it? How?" Tyson asked puzzledly.

"We got you all a sort of… safe house, for you to live in. It's in a secluded part of New York, and you will be tutored there instead of going to school, for a while, until the hype dies down a bit. This will also give you all the chance to practise together more and become better as a team," Mr. Dickenson answered proudly.

"Wow, so we get out own house?" Kenny asked excitedly, "Cool! Are we going there now?"

"Yes, we want you to get settled in properly as soon as possible. Now, the thing is, neither I, nor Mr. Granger will be able to stay with you boys (oh, how convenient…), so you'll have to take care of the house, and cleaning and cooking and shopping yourselves. The shopping can be done on-line, and will be paid by the BBA, so it can be delivered to you. We know that it will be difficult for you boys to get used to the idea of being famous, especially as you will be more than likely recognised or followed most of the time you go out, but we have full confidence in your abilities," Mr. Dickenson finished with a smile, and the Bladebreakers nodded in understanding.

The group drove for another three hours (sorry, don't know how big New York is, so I'm just guessing!), until they finally came to a halt in a quiet area late that night. Sleepy-eyed and yawning, the boys stumbled out of the limo, to find themselves in a very secluded area with two houses near them, which was like a mile away.

"Here we are," Mr. Dickenson announced, going up to open the door while the boys grabbed their cases and followed.

They walked into the house and found themselves in a relatively large hall, and they winced, shielding their eyes from the bright light above them.

"Alright, there are only three bedrooms- two double bedrooms and one single, so do you mind if we keep the same as in the hotel; Kenny on his own, Max and Tyson in a room and then Kai and Rei sharing a room?"

"No, that's fine," Tyson said, while the others nodded.

"Great, well, I'll leave you boys to it, we'll be back to visit in a couple of days," Mr. Dickenson smiled, leaving the key to the house on a table in the hall, as he went back out to Mr. Granger and the two men went off to where they were staying.

"Well, we're off," Max and Tyson yawned, as them and then Kenny, went off to their rooms so they could just collapse into their beds and go to sleep, "Night."

"Night, c-ya in the morning," Rei called in reply, as him and Kai grabbed their own bags to go find their room.

"Guess you're stuck with me again, sorry," Kai grinned wryly, as they came to the door of their room.

"I don't mind, I prefer it this way anyway," Rei smiled, opening the door and giggling, when Kai gave a mock bow, saying, "After you, ladies first," as he walked into the room.

It was too dark to see the room properly, but the teens could make out what was in it: two beds, two chest of drawers, two wardrobes and a dressing table with a tv and a video on it.

"Nice," Rei commented, dumping his bag beside one of the beds, while Kai walked over to the other one.

"Mmm," Kai nodded, yawning, "Well, night Rei."

"Night," Rei replied softly, "Sweet dreams."

The two boys stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep, their new friendship giving them a peaceful sleep and pleasant dreams, for their new life as celebrities would begin the next day.

Well, I'm done, that was it, what did you think? *giggles* I liked the part with the yaoi group in the airport, and we'll be seeing more from them for sure! Oh, and oh my god, I saw pirates of the carribbean, it's absolutely amazing, I'm in love with the characters jack and will, and if anyone else has seen it, don't you think they'd make an adorable couple? I think they would, plus right now, I refuse to believe Johnny depp is 40- he is way too hot and young looking to be 40, it's just not fair! But still, I can always dream… *sigh* anyhoo, pleeze let me know what you think of the chapter, read and review pleeze!!!!! Farethee well! ^_^


	9. Morning Time

Title: Unsung

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: well, I'm not too sure of a summary, but basically, it's like this: rei and kai like each other, but kai's being his usual meany self, so rei's getting all upset, but he vows to get to know kai, it's just hard cause kai keeps ignoring him! 

Warning: em, there is shonen-ai, yaoi,  and there is a small lemon in this chapter, so beware! Oh, and there is some masturbation too, don't like well, hey, I warned you! Oh, but before that, there will be some angst, but not a lot! Cause I don't really like that, sooo there you go! And there will be Mariah bashing, cause I seriously can't stand that girl!

Disclaimer: Here we go, hit it Funky! 

Funky: chibi owns nothing, except for a couple of cennies (you know, pennies for pence, cennies for cents… just ignore!) and her collection of cds which isn't much of a collection, so don't sue cause she don't own!

A/N: hey, wow, I can't believe it, I've got over a hundred reviews! *wipes a tear from eye* you people are all soooo nice, and I've done a long chapter to make up for taking so long, I'm really sorry for the delay, but I'm really sick and I'm back into school and everything and it's my last year so I gotta study like mad, but don't worry, cause I'll still update, I promise! Anyhoo, here's my thank-yous:

Ray's Kitten: oh my god, you think it's one of the best you've ever read? *blushes* thank you sooo much, I'm sooooo happy that you like my fic, and oh my god, thanks sooooo much for putting me on your favourites list, ARIGATOU! *huggles* I hope you keep reading it, thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter! ^_^

ChIbIaMbEr-ChAn*SiLvEr: hey, you thought the fan thing was cool and funny, yeah! That's sooo cool, and by the way your name is awesome! Thanks for your review I hope you like this chapter!

Hybridsunset: oh, thanks for your vote and why do you hate Kenny? Come on, the guy has really cool glasses, they are sooo big and kawaii! And anyway, I've gotta get him with someone, so thanks for your vote! And yes, kai/rei forever, that's never gonna change! Hope you like my chapter!

VixenBabe: oh, yeah, you like the fangirl part, goody! Oh and yes, I swear there will be something between kai and rei, I'm just a really evil person and will still have interruptions, but cuteness too, promise! Hope you don't hate me for that!

B Girl: thanks for mr. D's name, I found that out already and although it may be common knowledge, I'm a bit of a ditz so I couldn't remember, and thanks for grandpa's name, I'll be using that! Thanks for your review, hope you like the chapter!

rena star: thanks a bunch for your review, so glad you like my story, and yeah, kai and rei do make a really cute couple! Hope you like this chapter and hope you didn't have to wait to long!

Sarcasmcat: ooooo, thank you sooo much for putting me on your favs list, that makes me soooo happy! *huggles* and yeah, you like the fan group, huzza! Hope you like this chapter too! ^_^

Rami96: ARIGATOU! Thanks for putting me on your favs list, you're sooo cute! I loved your review and I'm so glad you liked my story, and I hope you like this chapter just as much!

soul survivor99: oh, you got affected by the black outs? That must've totally sucked, it was on the news over here, I couldn't believe that it actually happened, and all because of lightning! Woah, and you think my story's wicked? Cool, thanks sooo much for your review, hope you like my chapter!

Kat5: oh yes, they were shocked very much by the yaoi fans, just made it all the more fun! Glad you liked my chapter, thankie for your review, hope you like this chapter!

devilburns: hey, happy you liked my yaoi group bit, I thought it might be cool! Thanks for your review, very much appreciated, hope you like the chapter!

Ashleigh: meh, aren't we all lazy? I don't care if you don't sign in, just thanks for your review, happy you like the chapter, hope you like this one!

kai/rei4ever: hey, yeah, you're right, kai and rei are starting to make their way up that ladder, though it will take a while for them to reach the top, but it'll happen, I promise! *cries* I can't help it if I'm evil! Anyhoo, arigatou for your review and hellya those fangirls are right, why wouldn't they be? Hope you enjoy the chapter!

melodie: ooo, you loved it, kickass! Thanks for your review, and yes, I have continued, see, go me! Hope you like the chapter!

Maytel: yeah, I made you happy, goody, now all-round happiness can ensue! *does happy dance* eh, anyhoo, ^_^V thanks for your review and really? This is the first one you've read with fangirls in it? well, I suppose that I've never read one with fangirls either… but god damn it, we fangirls are all an essential part to how these stories go, we are all important, and yeah, you can sooo join the club, everyone can! Hope you like my chapter!

shinigami tenshi: ah, your name is cool, I love shinigami (duo, mmm… *drool* ) anyhoo, cool, sooo happy you're sticking with my fic, and oh, you thought the fangirl bit was hilarious?  Cool, and yeah, I think we'd all be one of them! Hope you like the next chapter!

The Terminaisha: ha, your name sounds cool! Oh, and thanks for your review, greatly appreciated, as is your love of the yaoi group, they always need a bit of support! Hope you like this chapter!

RiverWhiteDragon: wow, long review, EEEHEEHEHEEE! *huggles* thank you! Yes, I would like robinsons, but hey! *pouts* I want the gundam wing stuff too, pleeeeezzzeeee? Yeah, cuteness rocks! Oh, and yeah, I know there is lack of snoggage (snoggage? Ha, you sound English! =p) but you know the reason- I'M EVIL, MUWAHAHAHAAA! And it's not my fault, I'm just that way! besides, you know it turns out cute, I have no more excuses left for you. Of course the yaoi girls kick ass, but personally I prefer the blue eyed one… lol! Celebrity status is a very cool thing and… EEP! *quickly covers up screen* what do you mean opportunities? *nervously* and what do you mean by further interruptions? Sheesh, why don't you just shout it out to the whole world river, those are meant to be for shock value, thank you very much! So no more spewing secrets, and yes, I'm still in denial about Johnny depp, as you know from my ranting! And yeah, will and jack are the hottest couple ever, after all my other fav couples… *drool* and yeah, I've already started a fanfic for them, so go me! Well, I know you've read this already, but don't forget to read and review! 

HXH-YGO-OtAkU: yeah, your name does kick ass, very cool! Oh, and thanks for your review, and goody, you found my fangirls good and funny, huzza! Ooo, a plushie? *squeals* that is sooo CUTE! Here, I have no plushies, but I do have extra-special huggles *HUGGLES!* there you go, and I hope you like this chapter! 

Soooo, there's all the reviews, phew, and again, thank you to everyone, you are all just waaaayy to nice! Oh, and oh my god, new episodes of beyblade just started over here and woah, they all look so different and kai's hair is grey and his eyes are all silver, and ooooo, he's go his ear pierced! *drool* but he doesn't have his triangles and he's in this weird posh all boys school, and Tyson looks all thin and it seems they've found a girl, hilary, for him, but I'm just denying her existence, cause it's Tyson/max forever! And they've all split up, but they'll be getting back together soon, and oh, there are new people with weird beyblades and I love the new eps, and I can't wait to see more, eeeee! Well, anyhoo, I don't want to be boring you anymore, here we go, on with the next chapter of unsung!

Chapter Eight: Morning Time:

The sunlight peered in through the gap between the side of the blind and the window, shining warmly on the face of a sleeping boy. Moaning softly, he squeezed his eyes tightly before slowly opening them and gazing around the room with bleary crimson eyes as he yawned, pushing his blue bangs away from his face, as he turned to gaze at the neko-jin still asleep in the other bed. In the soft light of the morning sun, he seemed to glow with a golden aura that surrounded his sleeping form, and Kai smiled softly, caught up in the peaceful atmosphere of the silent room, as he gazed at the one who was so close, yet so unattainable.

'All because of my stupid grandfather,' Kai thought bitterly, 'He just had to go and get them angry, those god-damn-'

Kai was suddenly pulled from his inner thoughts as Rei shifted in his bed. Focusing back on his love, he watched him as he scrunched up his nose adorably before yawning, and blinking into awarness. More or less fully awake, he gazed up at Kai who hadn't stopped looking at him, though it was with a guarded expression now. Smiling softly, he mouthed, 'Hi,' as he snuggled under the covers, his hair falling gently over his face. Kai nodded in greeting, though it was with a small smile that managed to grace his lips, and Rei felt his breath catch in his throat at how beautiful Kai looked, with his hair messed in that bed-head way, his crimson eyes, guarded, yet soft, and his full lips curved in a slight smile. Feeling a blush coming onto his cheeks, his turned his head to study the room. It was nice: the walls were a pale blue and the two wardrobes, chest of drawers and tv cabinet were all a deep mahogany. The window sill was a deep rd, but it was when he turned his head that he caught a bright flash of colour caught his eye from behind. Turning around, he gasped as he saw something amazing. Kai heard Rei's gasp, and when he turned around to see what he was looking at, he gasped too. There, in front of him was a mural, painted on the wall over their beds.

A rainbow shone in a starry sky, while a golden moon shone down on a grassy meadow, where there the sun was beginning to set in the horizon, casting its rays across the field. In the field, there were two animals; a phoenix and a tiger, lying together, sleeping. The phoenix had red, orange and gold plumage, and it rested ontop of the tiger, which was white with green stripes. They lay together peacefully, their tails intertwined and laying to the side of their sleeping forms.

"It's beautiful," Rei gasped, "Kinda like our bitbeasts, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's amazing," Kai whispered.

He was captivated, not just by the sheer beauty of the image, but by something else, some deeper, more meaningful truth that the picture was trying to show him, yet it lay just beyond his reach, no matter how hard he tried.

"Looks like we got the good room, kinda like it was made for us," Rei grinned, hopping out of bed, padding over to the window and throwing up the blind, wincing slightly and squinting, as the bright light invaded his eyes.

Throwing open the window, he breathed in the fresh air and sighed. He turned around, only to find Kai still staring at the mural in an almost trance-like state.

"Eh, Kai, are you alright?" he asked gently, walking up to the stoic teen.

"Huh?" Kai asked, jerking in surprise, then shook his head as he regained his senses, replying, "Oh, I'm fine, just thinking, that's all."

"Alright then, I'm going to have a shower," Rei yawned, padding softly into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Kai turned back to gaze at the picture some more, before he settled down, closed his eyes, and began to sink into the recesses of meditation.

***********

Max was awake and, after finding it very acceptable, he was jumping excitedly on the bed he had collapse on top of the night before. As he bounced up and down, he looked around the room- it was painted a lime-green colour, while the windowsill, two wardrobes and dressing-table were a deep blue colour, and the skirting boards and the two chest of drawers were a blood-red colour. His gaze then fell on the boy who was sleeping in the bed across from his. He smiled at how beautiful the sleeping teen looked- one arm slung over the side of the bed, tousled grey hair falling wildly over the side of his face, lips parted slightly as he snorned softly. Suddenly, Max got an evil grin on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes, as he jumped off the bed and crept over to the sleeping boys. Gently, he climbed up on the bed, so that he was positioned over the teen, and then he slowly leaned in towards his ear, and gave it a light nip and a lick. The teen below him moaned and shifted slightly, still asleep, and Max leaned in again towards his ear, closer now, as he opened his mouth…

"HEY TYSON!" he yelled, jumping back to the end of the bed, laughing his head off as Tyson let out a yell, sitting straight up and looking around him wildly, before he spotted the blond culprit in fits of laughter at the end of his bed.

"Hey, no fair, I was in the middle of a great dream there dope!" Tyson scowled, crossing his arms.

"Morning to you too love," Max giggled, rolling off the bed, and grabbing the remote off the bedside locker, before getting back onto his own bed.

Once he'd resumed jumping wildly up and down, he switched on the tv and started flicking around the channels, settling on watching a childrens cartoon.

"Hey Max, switch back to Tom and Jerry, that's much better," Tyson said, jumping up on the bed with Max, who shook his head saying, "Na-ah, Bugs and Daffy are way funnier."

"No, Tom and Jerry are better," Tyson argued, when he's stopped jumping, after trying, unsuccessfully, to snatch the remote off Max.

"No, Bugs and Daffy are better," Max stated firmly, stopping his wild bouncing too, as he squared off against Tyson.

"No, Tom and Jerry!" Tyson shouted, coming closer to Max, who came closer to him as he shouted, "No, Bugs and Daffy!"

"Tom and Jerry!"

"Bugs and Daffy!"

"Tom and Jerry!"

"Bugs and Daffy!"

"Tom and Je-"

Tysons shout was cut off as Max kissed him deeply and soundly, and as suddenly as he'd tensed, he'd totally relaxed, melting into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Max's waist. Lips parted and tongues battled for a while before Max pulled back, grinning, as he said, "Thought that might shut you up."

"Oh- wha? You little!" Tyson shouted, thumping Max on the arm, laughing and ducking, as Max swung for him in retaliation.

He jumped off the bed and ran to his own, Max quickly following him. Quick as a flash, he grabbed one of the pillows from his bed and, with a loud war-cry, swung around and hit Max on the side with the pillow.

"Argh! No fair!" Max screamed playfully as Tyson chased him around the room, battering him with the pillow.

As he made it towards his bed, he dived and rolled across the bed, grabbing a pillow in the process. Tyson, who had been chasing him with an evilly playful look on his face, now got a startled expression and gave a small, 'eep!' of surprise as Max turned,  fluffy and soft weapon in hand.

"Bring it on, oh yeah!" Max grinned, waving the pillow in front of him threateningly.

"Oh so you think you can take me?" Tyson smirked, while Max simply raised a challenging eyebrow, "Fine then, let it RIP!" he yelled, as he charged at Max.

What ensued was an all-out pillow war, as the two boys wrestled each other and whacked each other with their pillows, laughing, as their pillows started to sag and the feathers and stuffing inside started to fly out. At the same time, they grabbed each other, each trying to trip the other up, so that they ended up in a heap on Max's bed, and the next thing they knew, amid a flurry of feathers and snow-white fluff, they were kissing passionately, legs locked around each other and hands thrust into soft hair, as their tongues battled and danced together. As they broke apart, gasping for breath, Max stood and said, "I'm going to have a shower, wanna join me?"

Tyson jumped up, nodding eagerly as he followed Max into the bathroom just across the hall from their bedroom. Once inside, Tyson quickly closed and locked the door, as Max turned on the water and set it to the right temperature. That done, they were instantly on top of each other; kissing and stripping off their boxers and t-shirts. Now naked, they stepped into the shower, and Tyson shoved Max up against the wall under the water, as he kissed and nibbled at the sweet flesh on his collerbone, his hands making their way down to the blond teens buttocks, so he could lift him up. As he was hoisted up, Max wrapped his legs around Tyson's waist, as they kissed passionately, their erections rubbing excitedly together.

*************

Meanwhile, Kenny tossed and turned, moaning as he was lost in the haze of a passionate dream.

Those same lips claimed his own, a tongue slipping out to dance passionately with his, while a familiar pair of hands trailed and skimmed over his torso, teasing the sweet flesh below them. Those hands, those nimble fingers left paths of fire on his skin, which was alive with nerves that were charged, ready to explode with pleasure at the slightest touch. The sweet, pouty lips left his, and he whimpered slightly at the loss of warmth, before he let out a cry and a low moan, as the lips fastened onto his flesh, sucking and nipping their way down his torso, pausing to tease his nipples first and then his bellybutton, while Kenny cried out, arching his back, then he suddenly screamed in pleasure, as the mouth engulfed his cock and those hands played with his balls, squeezing them gently. Kenny sat up to see who his dream person, but before he could catch a glimpse, it all started to fade away…

Kenny sat bolt upright in his bed, gasping and panting for breath as he scrabbled wildly for his glasses, putting them shakily on once he had found them.

'Oh god, that dream was so fucking… intense,' he thought shakily, as he gazed around the room.

It was nice- in the morning light he could see that the walls were a light orange colour, with a deep blue carpet underfoot, there was an evergreen coloured wardrobe, chest of drawers and dressingtable with a tv on it. Suddenly, he noticed his ever-present hard-on, which had only diminished slightly, and when he moved a little, the mere feeling of the sheet rubbing against it was enough to send a jolt of pleasure through his member, causing it to harden like a rock all over again. He groaned and quickly slipped out of bed, making his way into the bathroom connected to his room. He turned on the water and stripped off his t-shirt and boxers, then stepped under the water, suddenly realising that not even a cold shower would get rid of his hard-on. As the water warmed up, he reached down to squeeze his erect member, uttering a moan and a small cry as his hand ran up and down his cock. As he pumped himself, he went over his dream; those lips, those hands, the way they teased and pleasured him…

With a sharp cry, he climaxed, his seed running down the drain as he sagged back against the wall, panting, before he shook his head, and pushed himself upright so he could wash himself. As he lathered some shower gel over his body, he thought about his dream lover. He didn't have a clue about who it could be- he never so much as got a glimpse at it, and he was bi, so he didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl! Kenny shook his head again, frustrated, as he pushed the thought of the dream out of his head. He quickly washed himself and his hair, then turned off the shower, dried himself off and then walked out into the bedroom and got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt before heading off to the kitchen.

***********

Kai was settled in the depths of meditation; his consciousness just floating in the midst of his mind, while random thoughts and images flashed past. Suddenly, the image of the mural in his room appeared in front of him, and just at the very edge of his hearing, he could hear an eerily hollow voice chant out in a ghost of a whisper:

"A rainbow on a starry night,

Where the moon and sun collide.

When the ancient and cursed one shall fight,

Love shall be tested on either side…"

The voice started to fade away, leaving only the echo of what it had said stuck in Kai's mind, and somehow, Kai knew there was  more to it than what he'd heard, and he started chasing after the voice, trying to recapture its hollow tone.

'Almost there…' he thought, when suddenly, there was another voice, a worried and concerned one, saying, "Kai, are you alright?"

Kai was suddenly yanked out of his meditative state and he jumped as he fell back on his bed.

"Kai?" came that same voice, and Kai looked up to see Rei standing over him, looking at him quizzically.

"I'm fine, I was just meditating," Kai growled, frowning as he pushed himself off the bed.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to tell you that the bathroom's free," Rei said lowly, stepping back.

"It's alright," Kai said gruffly, his expression soft, "and thanks, I'll go have a shower now."


	10. Exploration and Discovery

Title: Unsung

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: well, I'm not too sure of a summary, but basically, it's like this: rei and kai like each other, but kai's being his usual meany self, so rei's getting all upset, but he vows to get to know kai, it's just hard cause kai keeps ignoring him! 

Warning: em, there is shonen-ai, yaoi,  and there is a small lemon in this chapter, so beware! Oh, and there is cute fluffyness too, don't like well, hey, I warned you! Oh, but before that, there will be some angst, but not a lot! Cause I don't really like that, sooo there you go! And there will be Mariah bashing, cause I seriously can't stand that girl!

Disclaimer: Here we go, hit it Funky! 

Funky: chibi owns nothing, except for a couple of cennies (you know, pennies for pence, cennies for cents… just ignore!) and her collection of cds which isn't much of a collection, so don't sue cause she don't own!

A/N: hey there peeps, lookie here, I didn't take so long, did I? *proud beam* first of all, I want to wish all my reviewers a Happy New Year, WELCOME TO 2004!  Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all soooo much! Now, here are my thank-you's:

XXxBeccaxXx: wow, you think it's amazing? Thank you soooo much, love your review, thanks a bunch, and yes, I'm keeping up with the chapters, hope they are keeping up to your demands, hope you like this chapter!

sea-tiger170: yeah, thanks sooo much for your review and also for putting me on your favourites list, I'm soooo happy about that! And about the fangirl group… you'll get your chance, just not yet, you'll have to wait and see ^_~ thanks soooo much!

Ashley: Yeah, Johnny depp, you ROCK! I lurve that man, and kai/rei too! Don't worry, you'll get your kai/rei lemon, in due course, I just need to get over my terrible habit of interruptions, savvy? Yeah, another Mariah basher, glad to have another join the ranks, thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter!

The Terminaisha: Yeah, you think it's cute, huzza! Oh and I know about the whole parents, like it isn't too great to be typing up fics in front of parents, you know? But yes, see, I'm updating, go me! Thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter!

Ray's Kitten: thanks for your review, glad you like my story, I hope I continue to please! Hope you like this chapter!

Peeps Inferior: glad to hear it looks to be coming along good, I do try my best! Thankie for your review, hope you like this chapter!

AznWhiteTigerGrl: oooo, hey there, your new name is kewel, I likes it a lot! Glad to hear you're still liking my fic, and yes *evil cackle* Kenny IS bi… keeps up the suspence about just who he could get with, and who's his dream person… hope you like this chapter and thanks for your review!

Jay Kamiya: hey thanks for your review, likes it a lot! Yes, I've decided that Tyson and Max get together first, and it is Kai and Rei who I will torture with interruptions and whatnot… *manic cackle* thanks a lot for your review, I hope you like this chapter!

devilburns: hey, happy you think my chapter was cool, thanks! Ooooo, you liked the picture? Huzza, I'm glad somebody mentioned that, I tried to make it interesting! Em, about them getting together… they will, I promise, it'll just be a while…*winces* DON'T HATE ME PLEEZE! Sorry about that ^_^V hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for your review!

DranzerGirl: hey, it's cool about not reviewing, I totally understand about exams, been through them myself lately, and will be going through them again soon enough *shudder* so of course I can forgive you! ^_^ oh goody, more of your fic, I'll be checking up when I can, sorry for not reviewing the last chapter, I read it! ooo, and you like my mural? Thanks you guys! And ooo, that picture sounds soooo purdy, I'd love to see it! thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter!

Sarcasmcat: thanks for your review, I loved it, and I'm really happy you think I'm still going good. Ooo, and you like the whole mystery thing? Well my dear, all in due time, soon, it will all be revealed… heheeheheeheeeeee! Hope you like this chapter and all it's little clues to add to the mystery!

VixenBabe: I know I know, I'm horribly evil, please excuse it, it's such a bad habit of mine! There is a little kai/rei in this chapter, but there will be more in future chapters, I promise! Glad you like this fic, hope you like this chapter. Thankie for your review!

Cassiby: no, kai is not inhumane, I managed to flip it around so that he is definitely not human, and no, it's nothing technological…. Think more magical…. And that's all I'm saying, all will be revealed in due time… *deep and knowing laugh* sorry bout that, I'm happy you like my story, thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

So there we go, thank you all, and I hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah, I just want to say that I'm only after noticing that I didn't actually end the last chapter where I should have, there was actually more to it, so I'm going to add it in now, sorry about that!

Chapter Nine: Exploration and Discovery

*previous chapter*

"It's alright," Kai said gruffly, his expression soft, "and thanks, I'll go have a shower now."

*so now…*

"Alright," Rei nodded, flashing Kai a warm smile as he opened up his suitcase and started pulling out clothes to put away, and Kai noticed that his ankle no longer seemed to be bothering him, as he walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door.

He turned on the water, and once it was hot, took off his boxers and stepped into the shower, relishing the feeling of the hot water on his skin. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some goop onto his hand, and as he massaged it into his hair, thinking about that voice he had heard. For some reason, it seemed very familiar, but he didn't know from where.

'And then that thing it said,' Kai thought, 'It's something to do with grandfather and what he done… And then there's the mural, those first two lines are like that picture.'

He ducked his head under the water and washed the suds out of his hair, then proceeded to wash his body, his mind constantly buzzing with thought, as that voice in his head said, 'I'd say that it's not as much to do with your grandfather and what he done, but more with you and what you will do, I mean, come on, cursed one?'

'Yeah yeah, don't remind me,' Kai sighed, 'If only I'd heard that second part, damn Rei for pulling me back.'

'Hey, don't blame him, he didn't know, he was just worried about you.'

'Yes I know,' Kai sighed as he finished washing himself off.

He turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, dried himself off and, wrapping the towel around his waist made his way back into the bedroom, where he found Rei, dressed in dark blue baggy trousers and a white sleeveless shirt, pulling out his bandana and cloth he used to wrap up his hair.

"Oh hey Kai, you're out, good, I need to get into the bathroom and brush my hair," Rei grinned, pointing to his tangled locks as he made his way past Kai into the bathroom.

Kai nodded, caught up in the brief, tangy scent of Rei, before he snapped out of his daydream, and quickly walked over to his suitcase, threw off his towel and pulled on a pair of boxers, followed by his baggy blue combats, his black muscle shirt, scarf and a pair of socks and runners. He started to put away his clothes in the drawers just like Rei and had just finished, when Rei stepped back out of the bathroom, his hair neatly done up.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" Rei asked, as he grabbed his towel and threw it into the washbasket in the bathroom.

Kai nodded and stood, throwing his own towel into the wash basket as he walked out of the room.

"So, how's your ankle?" Kai asked nonchalantly, yet his eyes held a tiny bit of worry.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt as much, that bandage you wrapped it in really helped, thanks," Rei smiled brightly at Kai, who smiled back, as they entered the kitchen, to find Kenny, cooking up a breakfast of sausages, rashers, eggs and beans.

"Mmm, hey Chief, that smells delicious," Rei grinned as he came up beside Kenny.

"Oh hey Rei, hey Kai," Kenny smiled, turning around from the cooker, spatula in hand, "Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, it was lovely," Rei replied, while Kai merely grunted, "How about you?"

"Oh, it was pretty good…" Kenny trailed off vaguely, "Listen, could you two just watch the food here a sec, I wanna go grab Dizzy."

"Sure," Rei nodded, taking the spatula off Kenny, who tore off down the hall, and came back after a few minutes, Dizzy in hand, who was saying, "Sheesh Chief, it's about time you got me, I've been bored out of my mainframe. Oh hi boys, how's it going, and where's Max and Tyson?"

"Knowing those two, they're probably still asleep," Kai snorted, while Rei 'hm'd' in agreement, and Kenny nodded, saying, "I'll wake them once breakfast is cooked."

"I swear, those two are so lazy," Dizzy tutted, "Do they do nothing but eat and sleep?"

*************

As Tyson thrusted in and out of Max, both boys let out cries and moans of ecstasy. Max's thighs tightened their grip around Tyson's waist, and his arms snaked around his neck, clutching at his shoulders and hair and he crushed his body against Tyson, who kissed and nibbled along Max's jaw and neck, while one hand supported his up and the other pumped his erection in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god Tyson…harder, harder!" Max moaned breathlessly.

Tyson done so, thrusting harder and harder, speeding up and hitting Max's prostate everytime. Both teens started shouting out, and letting out continuous cries which suddenly turned into screams, as their climax erupted and their orgasms overtook them and their seed spilled out all over each other. Tyson slowly let Max stand on shakey legs, as they leaned on each other for support; thoroughly sated. After a few moments they managed to pull apart, grinning at each other as they washed each other off, then turned off the shower and got dried. Quickly they ran back into their room and got dressed; Tyson in his baseball cap, grey shorts and yellow t-shirt and Max in his green dungarees and t-shirt. They shared one last kiss before making their way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

"Hey, I smell food, yeah! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Tysone grinned as he ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Max following calmly, laughing at Tyson's antics.

"Goodmorning to you too Tyson," Kenny grinned, "I'm glad you came; I was about to go and get you two."

"Morning Chief," Max grinned, while Tyson simply nodded, his eyes slightly glazing over; never leaving the food cooking.

"Is it done yet, I'm hungry," Tyson whined, while Kai glared at him, snapping icily, "It doesn't matter you'll have to wait."

"Fine then Mr. Sourpants," Tyson scowled, sticking his tongue out at Kai, while Max giggled and Rei sighed.

Eventually the food was cooked and Kenny dished it out to all the guys, and a very happy Tyson, who immediately started inhaling the food.

"Hey guys," Kenny asked, once they were all finished eating, "How about we go check out the house, like what other rooms are in it and stuff?"

"Sure," Rei nodded, while Tyson said, "Exploring? Cool, let's go!"

And with that, the five teens finished up their breakfast, ready to go off exploring.

*so that concludes the part that should have been in the last chapter, now for THIS chapter*

The group of boys quickly placed all their dishes and cutlery into the dishwasher, and then set off to explore the house. They walked down the hall past the bedrooms, and emerged in a giant rec room. The floor was covered in deep, almost black wood, while the light cream walls adorned with sketches of different beyblades and bitbeasts complimented the room perfectly. The team gasped in awe as they observed the room. A giant tv was neatly tucked in one corner, surrounded by beanbags, two arcade video games stood against the wall, and an air-hockey table stood in the centre of the room, with a snooker table on one side and a fuzzball table on the other. A bathroom and mini-kitchen were attached to it, and Max and Tyson instantly fell in love with the room, practically drooling as they walked slowly into it.

"Oh my god I've died and gone to heaven, somebody pinch me," Tyson gasped.

Quickly, Kai strode forward and without hesitation, pinched Tyson on the arm, smirking as Tyson jumped, clutching his arm.

"What the hell, I didn't mean it literally!" he yelled, glaring at Kai, while rubbing his arm.

"Come on Tyson," Max said in a coaxing tone, taking his wrist gently, "Let's try out some of the games, how about snooker?"

"Oh yeah, cool," Tyson agreed, instantly brightening up, as he ran over to the snooker table, shouting, "I'll set up!"

"We'll stay here for a while, we'll catch up with you guys later," Max told the rest of the team.

Kenny nodded, smirking knowingly to himself, Kai, 'hn'd' and walked off, and Rei smiled, saying, "Alright then, have fun," as he and Kenny followed Kai on through the house.

The next room they found was a meditation room- soft carpeted floor and pure white walls, with the sound of trickling water coming from a tiny stream which ran into a pond in the centre of the room created a peaceful atmosphere which enveloped the whole room. The rest of the room was filled with all sorts of exotic-looking greenery, while sunlight streamed in overhead from the windows in the roof. Kai examined the room appreciatively, and mentally bookmarked it as a definite to come back to later as they left the room. After that, they found the study, which contained a brand new computer, and all the high-tech gadgets and accessories to go with it.

"Wow," was all Kenny managed to softly murmur, while Kai and Rei glanced at each other, grinning.

"Uh guys? I'm just going to stay here a while," Kenny told the two teens in a slightly dazed tone, as he set Dizzy down on the desk beside the monitor.

"Yeah, don't expect to see us for the rest of the day," Dizzy chipped in, "In fact, you'll be lucky if you ever see us again…."

"Oh hush Dizzy," Kenny scolded her, while a light blush graced his cheeks.

"It's no problem Kenny, we'll see ya later," Rei smiled, turning and leaving the room.

Kai nodded, his face as expressionless as ever as he left the room to join Rei.

'Great,' he thought, 'Just the two of us now. I guess we can always talk….'

*************

"Alright, another expertly potted ball from the great moi," Tyson grinned as yet another ball rolled smoothly into a side pocket.

Max glowered in mock annoyance and huffily announced, "Fine then. My turn now."

Slowly, he bent over the table, smirking at Tyson, who's eyes were firmly trained on his ass, as he took aim- and failed miserably to get the ball anywhere near a pocket.

"Damn," he muttered lowly, flopping his head down on the table.

Suddenly though, his head shot up, as another body pressed closely to his from behind, and a head came right beside his.

"You're aiming all wrong," Tyson murmured, as his hands moved over Max's, drawing them back.

"Ah, I see," Max nodded, "Could you please show me?"

"Of course," Tyson grinned, "See, the is how you hold it," he continued, arranging Max's hands in the right positions.

Slowly, he took aim and fired, smiling with satisfaction as the ball rolled neatly into the corner pocked.

"See, it's not that hard," he whispered gently into Max's ear, "Think you got the hand of it?"

"Maybe," Max said in an innocent tone, "But perhaps you could show me a couple more times?"

Unconsciously, (or maybe not! ^_~) he started wiggling his ass, shifting it back and forth, so it oh-so-softly ground into Tyson's budding errection.

Tyson moaned lowly and replied, "I suppose I could show you a couple more times."

"Great," Max said, grinning as he felt the increasing hardness against his ass.

Tyson showed Max again and again until all the balls had been potted. The whole time, Max had been teasingly and erratically grinding against him until he was fully hard, gasping and moaning. Once the last ball had been potted, Tyson hurriedly threw the cue to the ground. Grabbing Max's upper arms, he spun him around, crushing their mouths together as he ground their erections against each other; desperate for relief. Max quickly allowed his entrance as he parted his lips, and their tongues battled slickly for dominance, tasting each other, and moaning in pleasure. He reached down, grabbing Tyson's ass, and spun him around, then hoisted his up onto the snooker table. Quickly he followed him up ton the table, climbing on top of him and grinding their erections harshly together as he licked and nibbled along Tyson's collarbone.

"Jesus Max, I want you so bad," Tyson moaned, his hands roving everywhere over Max's body.

"Yeah, but we've got nothing to use as lube," Max replied, between licks and nibbles.

"Shit," Tyson swore, yet perked up when Max slyly added, "Though there are other things we can do…"

"Really? Like what?" Tyson asked, his voice piqued with curiosity.

"Oh… things like this," Max grinned, as he yanked Tyson's short and boxers down in one go, freeing his glistening erection.

Never breaking eye contact with Tyson, Max slowly moved down until he was level with Tyson's cock. Teasingly, he flicked his tongue out, flicking at the tip, then suddenly dove down, taking Tyson in fully, relaxing his throat to take the full length in as he suck hard and fast. Tyson moaned and cried out; a jumble of sounds falling from his lips as he soared higher and higher, until he reached the peak and climaxed blindly, his hips bucking erratically as he came, Max swallowing everything. Sated, he collapsed back on the table, while Max crawled back up on top of him, kissing him soundly.

"Hmm…. Speaking on trying out new things," Tyson murmured, feeling Max's hardness digging into his thigh, "How about this?"

Quickly, he reached down, squeezing Max's erections through his dungarees, while Max let out a little moan, gasping, "Yeah, that's pretty good, go on."

"With pleasure," Tyson smiled, as he unclipped Max's dungarees and pushed them down along with his boxers.

Wrapping his fingers around Max's erect cock, he slowly started pumping and stroking it, fuelled on by Max's cries of pleasure. Gradually, he started speeding up, making his way into a steady rhythm, until Max climaxed with a sudden yell, coming all over Tyson's hand.

"Oops," he giggled, "Sorry."

"No problem, I rather enjoyed that," Tyson grinned, then licked his hand clean.

He and Max hopped off the table, fixing their clothes and sharing one last kiss before Max said, "Come on, let's catch up with the rest."

Tyson nodded in agreement, and the two teens left the room to find the rest of the team.

************

'I don't know much about this dream person, only that 'it,' has taking to haunting my dreams as of late. I can't explain it, I've never had these types of dreams before, ever… it's so unexpected I don't know what to do. And then this person, this thing, is a total mystery to me, I don't even bloody know it they're a boy or a girl. All I know is I can still feel their lips on mine, their soft hair and fingers running over my body, and it's damn frustrating! If only I could get a clue, then maybe-'

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Dizzy asked curiously, pulling Kenny from his inner musings.

"Nothing really, just typing," Kenny muttered lowly.

"Oh Kenny, I'm hurt! Typing on another computer, you've just broking my hard-drive," Dizzy sniffed in a wounded tone.

"Quit being such a drama queen."

"No, I demand justice! As your best laptop, best friend and only bitbeast I think you should sooooo tell me exactly what you're typing!" Dizzy cried out in a demanding tone.

"No Dizzy really, it's just a small problem I'm thinking about," Kenny replied, suppressing a blush.

"So now it's a problem? And I bet it's a personal one too. That's it, come on you have just got to tell me, or else I won't speak to you," Dizzy huffed, then added in a helpful tone, "I might be able to help you, you don't know until you give me a chance. I promise I won't tell, cross my wires, hope to crash."

Kenny bit his bottom lip, nibbling it slightly as he worried over whether or not he should tell Dizzy. Eventually he sighed, giving into the urge to tell someone, anyone at all.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you some of it…" Kenny began, when there was a sudden shout of, "Hey there Chief, hmm… at a computer, oh the surprise of it all," and Kenny turned around to face Tyson and Max, standing in the doorway.

"Hey there guys, hold on a sec, I'm just finishing up."

Quickly, he created his own file and passworded it, then saved his document and shut down the computer. Grabbing Dizzy, he whispered, "Not a word," before smiling at the boys and saying, "Come on, let's find Rei and Kai.."

"Yeah, they've probably gone on to the end, come on guys!" Tyson cried excitedly, skipping his way down the hall.

*************

Kai and Rei continued down the hall in an amiable silence, until Rei suddenly spoke in a soft voice.

"Kai, I'm sorry about earlier. You know, with the meditation and that," he apologised.

"Oh no, that was fine, there' no need to apologise," Kai replied with a small smile, "So, how's your ankle, any better?"

"Yeah, just give me one or two more days and I'll be fighting fit, all ready to training," Rei answered with a wink, "Hey, what did you think of that fangroup at the airport yesterday?"

"The one for both of us?" Kai asked, then frowned, "They're crazy."

'What does he mean by crazy?' Rei thought, frowning to himself, 'Like crazy to ever think that we'd be together?'

Knowing that the tbought would only eat away at him, Rei voiced his question as he asked, "Crazy? Like what do you mean?"

"Like crazy as in the way they danced and screamed and jumped around," Kai answered with a snort of contempt, "Acting like a bunch of mad people."

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean," Rei smiled widely, cheering with relief in his head; happy Kai had not mentioned anything about what it was those girls had been shouting about, as being crazy.

The two teens turned down a corner, and walked down a hall, which had a wall of windows, showing the large back yard, with a tennis court and beyblade dish.

"Nice," Rei whistled in appreciation, as he stopped at a window to look out.

"Definitely, this whole house it," Kai murmured in agreement, standing beside Rei.

"Soooo…." Rei grinned slyly at Kai, who raised an eyebrow in response, "Kai; Truth or Dare?"

"Uh… truth," Kai replied, caught off-guard by the unexpected question.

"Alright then, hmm…" Rei thought momentarily before asking in a mischievous tone, "What is your deepest, darkest secret?"

Inside, Kai flinched slightly but he plastered on a thoughtful look as he replied, "My deepest, darkest secret would have to be… that I have a secret obsession with ice-cream," he finished with a smirk, then asked, "Rei; Truth or Dare?"

"I'll have to pick truth," Rei smiled, as he and Kai moved on down the hall.

"Kay. Well… you and Mariah; anything ever go on behind the scene?"

"Nah, I only see her as a sister to me, that's all. No matter how much she has tried to change my mind," Rei answered in a firm tone. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You and Emily: anything between you two besides those heated words?"

"No way," Kai replied, making a face, "I don't see her as anything but a lab-coat."

The two boys laughed as they continued down the hall, then found a gym on their left-hand side, filled with two running and cycling machines, weight machines, and equipment to work out every muscle in the human body.

"Very nice," Rei murmured, "We'll definitely have to come back here."

"Hellyeah," Kai smirked, "I can't wait to put Tyson working on some of these things."

The teens exchanged grins, as they left the room, Kai asking, "So Rei, just how long did it take you to learn how to do your hair properly?"

"My whole life," Rei grinned, "I've just about got it right now. And you Kai; those triangles, permanent or non?"

"Permanent," Kai muttered, his features darkening, as they entered the final room of the house; the swimming pool.

However, the two boys barely noticed this, as they continued to walk around the pool.

"Really? But how? Who?" Rei asked in confusion.

"My Grandfather tattooed them on me when I was very young… it was for some ritual… it doesn't matter now."

"Oh Kai," Rei said in a sorrowful tone, wrapping his arms around Kai, enveloping him in a hug, which Kai returned fiercely, feeling safety wash over him like a warm blanket.

"Kai?" Rei asked, his voice somewhat muffled, "Truth or Dare?"

Kai hesitated momentarily, before ploughing on and answering, "Dare."

Rei remained still for a few moments, before drawing back from Kai. In a soft tone, and never breaking eye-contact, Rei said simply, "Kiss me."

Kai stared at Rei, who gazed back at him questioningly. Inside, he was in turmoil over what to do, while trying to push down all his excited emotions at the same time. Indecision was carved into Kai's expression as he angsted over the choices he had, and Rei understood, and gave him time. After a couple of moments, Kai appeared to have made a decision. He was about to answer, when there was a sudden yell of excitement of, "Oh my god, a swimming pool, kick ass!" and Tyson, Max and Kenny ass ran into the room.

Kai immediately put on his emotionless expression, though he murmured, "Sorry," to Rei as he walked past, squeezing his arm affectionately. Rei smiled and followed him, calling out, "Hey guys, how were the rooms?"

"Oh, they were great," Tyson grinned, "Very useful."

"Yes, useful…" Kenny murmured, trying not to think about what Tyson could possibly have meant by 'useful.'

"So this is one neat house," Max grinned, as he looked out at the swimming pool, "I vote we give his swimming pool a shot, what do you guys think?"

"Yeah, that's a really good idea," Rei nodded in agreement, "How about we all go get changed and meet back here in five minutes?"

"Great, see you guys in a bit," Max called, as he and Tyson left the room, Kenny following.

"Coming?" Rei asked Kai, who smiled softly and nodded, walking in step with him out the door.

The two teens made their way to their room in an amiable silence, the question of the kiss still lingering in the air, but being left unmentioned for the moment. Back in the room, Rei rooted around in his drawer momentarily, before yanking out a pair of swimming trunks.

"I'll go get changed in the bathroom down the hall," Rei told Kai, who nodded and said, "Alright, I'll se you down at the pool."

Rei nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him, and Kai went back to rooting in his drawer. Eventually he managed to find his swimming trunks, and he quickly undressed and pulled them on. He was about to walk down to the pool, when the voice in his head cried out, 'What are you doing!?'

'Going down to the pool obviously,' Kai replied with a snort of contempt.

'No, no, you can't just go down like that. Don't you know how to make an entrance, especially with Rei there?'

'What are you talking about?' Kai sighed irritably.

'I'm talking about having a bit of fun. Here, this is what you do…'

****************

"Look out BELOW!" Tyson yelled as he dive-bombed into the pool, while Max and Kenny laughed, ducking out of the way.

Rei smiled at the boy's antics as he entered the room, making his way over to the chairs lining the wall beside the pool. He spread his towel over the chair and was slipping his sandals off when Kai entered the room, towel in hand, barefoot and still wearing his combats and muscle shirt.

"Kai, where's your swimming trunks, are you coming swimming?" Rei asked in confusions.

"Oh yeah, I've got in on underneath my clothes. Wait for me?" Kai asked, all wide-eyed and innocent-like.

"Uh, sure," Rei answered, taken by surprise by the sudden sweet and child-like side of Kai.

However, the world around him started to come to a standstill and seemed to move in slow motion, as Kai started pulling the bottom of his muscle shirt up, teasingly and slowly. Inch by inch, his firm, toned abs and creamy skin were revealed, while Kai all the time stared directly at Rei. Rei was having a hard time keeping his jaw from dropping and just drooling at the vision before him. His whole body was frozen, yet the thrill of arousal was working its way like fire through his veins as he stood, unable to tear his gaze away from the beauty before him.

Kai's mind was racing with nervous energy and his heart was pounding so hard with fear that he thought it would burst. However, the adrenaline rushing through his body was enough to calm him as he slowly and teasingly 'stripped,' for Rei.

'See? I told you this would be fun, and a great way to get Rei's attention,' the voice in his head replied smugly, 'I mean, just because you can't tell him anything, doesn't mean you can's tease him a bit.'

'Definitely,' Kai thought, as he removed his muscle shirt, throwing it onto the chair.

Throwing a smirk at Rei, he turned and bent over to remove his combats. Rei had to use all his will-power not to moan alound in desire, as Kai's ass, clad only in a little bit of spandex, was revealed to him.

'Oh shit,' he thought frantically, 'I will not get hare, I will not get hard…'

'Quick, think of something disgusting,' the voice in his head thought in a panick, 'uh… Tyson eating….eh…. Mariah naked… eh, ummm…. GARY IN A G-STRING!' 

The last one had the perfect effect, and Rei smiled in relief as his arousal subsided, leaving him to admire and drool at Kai's ass in peace. Finally Kai had his trousers off and had straightened up and turned around, putting his combats on his chair.

"Ready?" he asked, smirking at the glazed look in Rei's eyes.

Rei nodded slowly, not fully trusting his voice just yet, as the image of Kai's ass was imprinted in his mind. Kai gave one last smirk and a wink, before diving into the pool, giving chase to Tyson to dunk him in the water. Rei had been staring incredulously at Kai for a moment, before a decidedly evil look came upon his face.

'So you like to tease, eh Kai?' he thought mischievously, 'Well, two can play at that game…'

With that, he smirked, then jumped into the pool to help Kai in the war of dunking against Max, Tyson and Kenny.

So that was an interesting chapter, and basically it showed that:

The Beybladebreakers have a kick ass house. Max and Tyson like to show their nymphomatic sides. Kenny is having a little difficulty 'dealing' with his dream person. Kai likes to tease, and Rei plans revenge. 

And also, for this and I think the next two or three chapters, I'm keeping up the voting for Kenny. If you haven't voted yet and would like to, pleeze include in your review, who you would like Kenny to get with, either:

A) a girl in the pie-eating contest,

B) a guy in the freak show.

Pleeze let me know, all votes are appreciated.

Well, they you go, what do you think: good, bad, indifferent? Pleeze review people, I live off them (literally! ­ ^_^V) farethee well! ^_^


End file.
